<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Длинная Дорога в Ад by L_ekimtsuj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452839">Длинная Дорога в Ад</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_ekimtsuj/pseuds/L_ekimtsuj'>L_ekimtsuj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill Redemption, Dipper Has PTSD, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Slow Burn, Triangle Bill Cipher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_ekimtsuj/pseuds/L_ekimtsuj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Прошло уже почти четыре года с того судьбоносного лета, и Пайнсы стараются двигаться дальше по своей жизни. Есть всего одна небольшая проблемка – Билл Сайфер не так уж и ушел, на самом деле. Спрятанный в ловушке глубоко в голове Стэна, Билл теперь должен заключить новую сделку – с Диппером, чтобы сбежать из своей тюрьмы и совершить свое возвращение обратно в реальный мир, для создания нового Странногеддона 2.0. Как все повернется в итоге, однако, учитывая, что Билл Сайфер – нечто большее, чем он думает, и что Диппер настроен решительно, чтобы получить лучшее из худшей ситуации, попытаясь понять существо, которое было готово рискнуть целой Вселенной ради какой-то вечеринки. Билл же решительно настроен остаться на своем пути разрушения. Однако, сможет ли дитя звезд изменить его путь навсегда?<br/>*Активно работает над грядущей главой. Эта история все еще не закончена!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Судьба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tox/gifts">Little Dipper (Tox)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700893">Long Road to Hell</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tox/pseuds/Little%20Dipper">Little Dipper (Tox)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Заметки:<br/>(От автора): В общем, этот фанфик был запланирован мной почти сразу, когда на экраны вышел эпизод «Не тот, кем кажется», и он прошел уже большой путь с тех пор. Что начиналось, как история о Dark!Диппере внезапно повернулось в Арку об Искуплении Билла, и я лишь надеюсь, что эта новая идея окажется столь же захватывающей, какой была и в начале. Надеюсь, вы все сможете получить удовольствие от прочтения!И - я люблю вас всех, БиллДипп фандом!<br/>-Little Dipper (Tox)</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Оригинальная работа на английском:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700893 </p><p>Автор оригинальной работы на английском:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tox </p><p>Бета(огромная помощь в приведении текста на русском в хоть немного читабельный вид):<br/>Sunset Ankou (https://ficbook.net/authors/1690284) <br/>Sem (https://ficbook.net/authors/4369727 )</p><p>Ссылка на дублированную работу над переводом на фикбуке:<br/>https://ficbook.net/readfic/9481948</p><p>Перевод:<br/>linktr.ee/justmike_L</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>! Небольшая подсказка для прочтения главы !<br/>(от переводчика): некоторые реплики в этой главе стоит читать задом-наперед, начало предложения - с самого конца, с той же пунктуацией. Тогда вы сможете понять, о чем говорят персонажи!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>— Ьтерему енм тудад ен отч, ылис еинверд юавызирп я! Ьтерогc ямерв ёом олширп, Ьлтолоска!</em>
</p><p>Кулак. Удар. Дезинтеграция его привычной формы, а после — и его разума. Пустота. Глубочайшая чёрная бездна, в которой он когда-либо находился. Небытие.</p><p>Затем — тусклый свет, скрытый за <em>дымкой</em>. Миг — и дымка уже рассеивается, направляясь прямо к нему, окружая его. Его глаз снова открылся; как долго он был закрыт? Время, которое он провёл в неведении. Никто не мог знать, сколько прошло лет — а может и столетий. Он и сам не знал этого. В обволакивающем со всех сторон облаке неизвестный силуэт начал формироваться прямо перед ним.</p><p>— Рефйас Мяьлиу, — поприветствовал огромный, летающий Аксолотль. Он удивлённо посмотрел на него, не веря в происходящее, затем протёр свой глаз руками. Аксолотль всё ещё был здесь, перед ним.</p><p>— Ыт отэ, — ответил он, с неуверенностью в голосе. Почему он говорит так? — Олширп, оньлетивтсйед, ьтерогс ямерв ёом, тичанз.</p><p>— Мяьлиу, месвос ен, — ответил ему Аксолотль. — Уцнок к олшодоп ен месвос ёще ямерв ёовт.</p><p>Его разум был затуманен. Что говорило существо — не казалось ему правдой, совсем не могло быть правдой. Но… Почему? Он будто не мог вспомнить, с трудом осознавая, кто он сам. Слова, срывавшиеся с его уст, казались ему полной бессмыслицей, и он не мог даже понять, почему вообще их говорит.</p><p> — Янем ан ежохоп ен месвос тичувз отэ… Мяьлиу, — сказал он, и Аксолотль наклонил к нему голову.</p><p>— Юагалоп я, Ллиб ябес ьтавызан латичопдерп ыт.</p><p>Услышав это, он почувствовал, как воспоминания потоком нахлынули на него — каждый момент, каждый триумф, каждое поражение последних сотен и тысяч лет. Уничтожение его собственного измерения; долгие скитания по Вселенной; заточение в царстве снов; люди, которых он искушал; вещи, которые он не смог сделать; открытие Стэнфорда Пайнса и его мастерства в самом сердце Гравити Фолз; его преждевременное раскрытие себя, как демона; погоня за Стэнфордом сквозь Царство Кошмаров; возвращение в реальность почти 30 лет спустя; <em>Странногеддон</em>...</p><p>Он был Биллом Сайфером.</p><p>На секунду демон почувствовал ужасное желание рассмеяться — он смог вернуться!<br/>Но это чувство было быстро подавлено осознанием того, где он находился сейчас и с кем говорил. Он <em>не вернул</em> себя; даже наоборот, у него не было <em>ничего</em>. И он был на пути к тому, чтобы потерять даже это.</p><p>За исключением…</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду под "моё время ещё совсем не подошло к концу"?</p><p>Аксолотль мягко улыбнулся ему.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказало существо, — Теперь ты вспомнил. Я знал, что память сразу вернётся к тебе.</p><p>— Не отходи от темы, — с раздражением в голосе сказал Билл, — Что ты имеешь в виду? Разве это не конец? Не здесь ли ты отправишь меня обратно в какой-нибудь форме, чтобы искупить все грехи?</p><p>— Возможно, но это совсем ещё не конец, — ответил Аксолотль. — Далеко не конец. Устройство, созданное Фиддлфордом МакГакетом, имело большую силу, но оно никогда не стирало что-либо безвозвратно. Только разбивало это на фрагменты и прятало в самые отдалённые места.</p><p>Билл прищурился в замешательстве.</p><p>— Так, ладно, что всё это <em>значит</em>? — спросил он. — Я жив? Я.… — он замолчал в смятении. Если он не был мёртв, это могло означать только одно. Последнее место, в котором он был — это…</p><p>Аксолотль кивнул.</p><p>— Да, — сказал он, — Ты внутри разума Стэнли Пайнса. Ты находишься там уже четыре года. Части тебя самого были разбросаны среди его утерянных воспоминаний. У меня не было возможности выйти с тобой на связь. Но он начал тебя вспоминать, и поэтому ты стал восстанавливаться по частям воедино.</p><p>— …Я не могу поверить, — Билл отлетел назад, выставив ладонь перед своим лицом. — Я жив… И нахожусь внутри человеческого разума!</p><p>Смех вырвался из него, словно струя весеннего гейзера из-под земли, нарастая и медленно переходя в маниакальный. Он повернулся к небу — или космосу — или что бы это ни было там, высоко над ним. Затем он перевёл свой взгляд на Аксолотля и ткнул указательным пальцем в его сторону.</p><p>— И ты <em>ничего</em> не сможешь сделать с этим!</p><p>Могущественное существо пристально смотрело на него своими кромешно-чёрными глазами, отражающими все поступки Билла. Он начал колебаться.</p><p>— …Так, зачем ты притащил меня сюда?</p><p>— Чтобы дать тебе шанс, Уильям.</p><p>Билл одарил Аксолотля недоверчивым взглядом и подлетел ближе.</p><p>— Во-первых, не зови меня так, — сказал он, — во-вторых, <em>зачем</em>? И что ещё за шанс? Если я провалюсь, ты убьёшь меня? Или превратишь навеки в черепаху, или ещё что?</p><p> — Сомневаюсь, что превращение тебя в черепаху искупит всё, что ты натворил, — ответил ему Аксолотль, — Что же насчёт "зачем", то лишь потому, что у меня есть сострадание ко всему, что существует. Я не стану причинять тебе вред и не буду препятствовать твоим целям. Но я дам тебе шанс исправить свои ошибки, прежде чем судьба настигнет тебя.</p><p>— Моя <em>судьба</em>? Что ещё за судьба?</p><p>Аксолотль отвернулся от него, и туман начал рассеиваться, открывая необъятное пространство вокруг них.</p><p>— Судьба, которую ты выбрал, уничтожив своё измерение.</p><p>Билл поднял было руку, чтобы заговорить в своё оправдание, когда вдруг яркий свет ослепил его. Он прикрыл рукой свой глаз, но затем осторожно опустил её, когда свет стал угасать.<br/>Там, куда смотрел Аксолотль, сейчас было скопление звёзд — созвездие, в котором все огни были соединены между собой светящимися линиями.<br/> Это была <em>Малая Медведица</em>, с которой Билл уже был хорошо знаком из своих путешествий через Вселенную. Однако, то, как лучи света соединяли звёзды…</p><p>— Младший Пайнс? — скептично и недоверчиво спросил Билл.</p><p>Аксолотль вновь повернулся к нему. Его розоватая кожа переливалась светом звёзд, глубокие чёрные глаза мерцали.</p><p>— Ключ ко всему, что ты ищешь, находится в дите звёзд, — сказал он, — В нём спрятана сила, о которой он даже не подозревает, которую такое существо, как ты, могло бы помочь ему открыть. Взамен, он мог бы открыть новые вещи в тебе…</p><p>Билл одарил Аксолотля взглядом, полным презрения. Он прекрасно помнил своих врагов, и хорошо знал, кто был этот "дитя звёзд".</p><p>— То есть, ты говоришь мне, что Сосновое Деревце… — резко остановившись, он посмотрел на созвездие. Сильнейшей из двух близнецов была ведь <em>Мэйбл</em>, разве нет?<br/>Биллу даже пришлось запереть её в шаре фантазий, чтобы убедиться, что она вне досягаемости и хорошо охраняется. Но, опять же… Это именно Диппер освободил её оттуда. Однако, это достижение никак не объясняло наличие в нём какой-либо силы, верно?</p><p>И всё же… Диппер был близок к Стэнфорду. А Шестопал был тем, кто охранял доступ к первичной трещине в пространстве. Сосна делился с ним своими интересами, мыслями… И, опять же, шанс, получить такую силу и разум — разум того, кто, действительно, может <em>сделать</em> что-то в реальном мире под руководством Билла…</p><p>— …Ключ ко всему, — произнёс он, и его глаз хитро загорелся.</p><p>Аксолотль кивнул.</p><p>— Да. Он необходим тебе, ведь грань между Измерением Кошмаров и городом Гравити Фолз становится всё тоньше, с тех пор, как ты попытался устроить там апокалипсис. Странности и аномалии наводнили это место, и вскоре они охватят не только его. Разрыв в материи может привести к гибели всей Вселенной.</p><p>Билл посмотрел на Аксолотля своим самым вдумчивым взглядом.</p><p>— Понятно, понятно, — сказал он. — То есть, ты хочешь сказать… Что мне надо просто использовать парня и проделать брешь в Измерение Кошмаров, а после я смогу начать Странногедон 2.0? — демон разразился довольным смехом. — Если этот малец будет привязан ко мне любой сделкой, меня уже никто не сможет остановить! Спасибо, Акс! Ты отличный помощник!</p><p>Аксолотль оставался невозмутимым.</p><p>— Ты выбрал свою судьбу, Билл Сайфер, — сказал он.</p><p>— Моей судьбой будет <em>твой</em> трон, — съязвил Билл, ткнув на него пальцем. — Думаешь, что всё знаешь, да? Так вот увидишь, я вернусь к власти! Моё правление не закончится <em>никогда</em>! — он снова залился смехом, вытащил из ниоткуда свою трость и провертел её меж пальцев. — Для божества ты определённо очень глуп!</p><p> Его смех прекратился, когда Вселенная вокруг начала угасать. Звёзды и галактики меркли, медленно исчезая из виду.</p><p>— Ты выбрал свою судьбу, — повторил Аксолотль, — Изменишь ли ты своё решение в этот раз? Или так и останешься на своём пути к разрушению?</p><p>— Я ведь уже <em>сказал</em> тебе… — Билл сжал трость, нахмурившись. Туман вокруг исчезал вместе со звёздами. Даже Малая Медведица уже была незаметна. — Эй, перестань! Я с тобой разговариваю!</p><p>— Ордум оге йузьлопси. Еинещарвзов еонневтсбос ёовс лавзирп ыт, — сказал Аксолотль, тоже погружаясь в темноту.</p><p>— Скоро увидимся, Акс! — прокричал Билл в сгущающуюся темноту перед собой, — И ты совсем не будешь готов к этому!</p><p>Могущественное существо исчезло. Не осталось больше ничего вокруг в кромешной тьме.</p><p>И всё же, в этой тьме — Билл Сайфер был <em>жив</em>.</p><hr/><p>Стэнли Пайнс проснулся в холодном поту. Оглядевшись вокруг, он убедился, что находится в своей комнате, в полной темноте. Он поднялся, сев на край кровати — ощущение земли под ногами показалось ему очень непривычным.</p><p>Они с Фордом только недавно вернулись из путешествия на корабле, почти за неделю до приезда Диппера и Мэйбл. Всего через несколько дней близнецы уже приедут в Гравити Фолз. Шестнадцатилетние, готовые вызвать у своих прадядюшек двойной сердечный приступ своим взрослением. Это было незабываемое время вместе, как и каждое лето с ними.</p><p>Стэн побрёл в сторону ванной, но он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько тревожно, как сейчас.</p><p>— Опять этот дурацкий кошмар, — сказал он, набрав в руки холодной воды из-под крана. Промыв глаза, он потряс головой, затем выключил кран. — Чёртов треугольный парень… Я даже апокалипсис не помню! С чего мне вдруг помнить <em>тебя</em>?</p><p>Единственной причиной, по которой он понимал, что это было воспоминание, а не сон, было то, что он уже пытался рассказать Форду о своём ночном кошмаре в прошлый раз. О том, как треугольный парень в его сне превратился в огромного монстра и яростно преследовал Диппера и Мэйбл, уведя их так далеко, что Стэнли уже не мог помочь им. Форда это очень встревожило. Он объяснил, что треугольник раньше был большим плохим парнем, которого им пришлось стереть вместе с памятью Стэна, и только так удалось победить его. Форд боялся, что кошмар может означать появление Билла в голове Стэнли. Сам же он считал это всё паранормальной чушью, которую всегда обожал искать во всём его брат.</p><p>Поэтому он больше не стал рассказывать Форду о своих кошмарах — даже о самых ярких и реалистичных. Незачем было беспокоить его чем-то столь глупым, как кучка плохих снов. Его воспоминания возвращались, ну да и что с того? В его-то возрасте вообще можно было назвать <em>везением</em> иметь хорошую память.</p><p>Стэн посмотрел на себя в зеркало, его глаза выглядели как-то странно. В мрачном освещении казалось, будто они даже немного светились. Но когда он попытался сфокусировать свой взгляд, всё это просто куда-то пропало.</p><p>Сны подталкивали его к сумасшествию... вот и всё.</p><p>— Просто чёртов ночной кошмар, — пробурчал он себе под нос, направляясь обратно в кровать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Заключить сделку</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>У Диппера проблемы. И, к сожалению, они станут только хуже.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Диппер бросил свой небольшой чемодан на пол чердака и потянулся руками к потолку, разминая мышцы.</p><p>— Вот блин! Первый день – это всегда какое-то безумие! – сказал он, устало смеясь.</p><p>— Если под безумием ты имеешь ввиду лучший день в мире! – воскликнула Мэйбл, шлёпнувшись на свою кровать. Пухля запрыгнул рядом с ней, радостно обнюхивая покрывала вокруг. Ему всегда нравилось возвращаться в Гравити Фоллс так же сильно, как и самим близнецам; это ведь был его первый дом, как-никак.</p><p>Диппер снял свою шапку-ушанку – ту же, что подарила ему Венди около четырех лет назад – и присел на свою кровать.</p><p>— Ага, обожаю, когда на меня наваливаются целой толпой в ту же секунду, как я выхожу из автобуса, – сказал он, закатив глаза, но, всё же, улыбаясь. – Если бы только дома нас встречали так же, да?</p><p>Каждое лето с 2012 года они уезжали в Гравити Фоллс. Это был дом вдали от дома для близнецов Пайнс, и весь город был счастлив видеть их снова – особенно их друзья, и, больше всего – их близнецы-прадяди. Это почти сразу стало основным событием каждого года; не важно, что происходило во время школы, ничто не могло отбить их желание вернуться в самое странное место на Земле. У Диппера всегда было множество паранормальных расследований, ожидавших его, а Мэйбл всегда находила себе много весёлых занятий, которыми могла заниматься с друзьями, Диппером или же только с Пухлей. Они оба любили это время больше всего на свете.</p><p>И всё же…</p><p>Диппер, нахмурив брови, посмотрел на окно треугольной формы, открывающее вид на их задний двор.</p><p>— Ух. Хотел бы я, чтобы это место можно было хоть как-то немного изменить в очертаниях, – сказал он то же, что говорил и в прошлом году, и в позапрошлом, и в году до него.</p><p>Мэйбл вздохнула и распустила свой хвост, чтобы швырнуть резинку в брата. Он недовольно посмотрел на неё, когда та заговорила:</p><p>— Как долго ты еще будешь держать эту жуткую обиду на всё треугольное, Дип? Это же одна из самых базовых фигур на свете!</p><p>Диппер подобрал резинку для волос, растянув её в своей руке так, что она приняла форму треугольника.</p><p>— Наверное, всегда, – признался он, пристально посмотрев на предмет в своих руках. – Меня всё ещё преследуют кошмары, – этот комментарий звучал так обыденно и тихо, как если бы он соглашался с чем-то уже абсолютно привычным.</p><p>Конечно же, <em>Мэйбл</em> уже и так знала о его кошмарах. Она слышала, как её брат кричит по ночам, видела его уставшие глаза каждый день. Она видела, как он вздрагивал каждый раз, когда кто-то рядом мог засмеяться слишком громко или слишком неадекватно. Она видела его зарисовки в тетрадях с пугающим монстром, в которого однажды превратился Билл, когда преследовал их сквозь коридоры Пирамиды Страха. Её брат был склонен к тревожности, а Странногеддон (или, если конкретнее, <em>Билл Сайфер</em>) вбил в его голову что-то очень и очень глубокое, доводившее его, порой, до полного износа – надломил что-то глубоко внутри него – нечто, навсегда оставившее шрамы на его душе, от которых он больше не мог избавиться...</p><p>Но вместо того, чтобы прокомментировать это, Мэйбл решила просто сменить тему, в попытке хоть как-то поднять общее настроение.</p><p>— Не могу уже дождаться, когда смогу поводить машину дяди Стэна, – сказала она, глядя на сумки в поисках своей расчёски. – Он был таким хорошим учителем в прошлом году.</p><p>Диппер поднял голову, кинув резинку на свою тумбочку.</p><p>— Мэйбл, он пытался научить нас нарушать правила дорожного движения. Это не есть что-то хорошее. Как бы, <em>совсем</em>.</p><p>— Ох, да ладно тебе! Мы же не попали ни в какие неприятности!</p><p>— И это совершенно не тот урок, который надо было вынести, – Диппер покачал головой, и облокотился спиной о стену, сбросив свои ботинки, – Ты слишком многого от него нахваталась, Мэйбс.</p><p>— Ох, ну извините, что не нахватываюсь больше от прадяди Форда, Мистер Крутой!</p><p>— Ну, ну, здесь совсем не о чем извиняться, – близнецы одновременно повернулись к двери, откуда до этого успел тихо появиться Форд, сейчас наблюдавший за всем этим зрелищем так, будто был здесь всё это время. – У нас у всех свои причуды, милая. Как вы здесь, уже устроились?</p><p>— Всё хорошо, прадядя Форд, – ответил Диппер с улыбкой. Мэйбл кивнула, соглашаясь, и даже Пухля хрюкнул в ответ.</p><p>— Хорошо, хорошо! – Форд посмотрел в пол, затем обратно на близнецов. Его выражение лица ненадолго приняло напряжённый вид, будто бы он не мог подобрать нужных слов, чтобы что-то сказать. – Я... мне бы не очень хотелось делать этого столь скоро, когда вы только приехали, однако есть кое-что, что я хотел бы с вами обсудить, – сказал он.</p><p>Прежде чем Диппер успел хоть что-то спросить, Мэйбл резко встряла, немного даже напугав его и Форда своим напором.</p><p>– С дядей Стэном всё в порядке?! – воскликнула она дрожащим голосом, будто готовая расплакаться в любой момент. Диппер был в шоке – как давно она это чувствовала? – Он плохо выглядел, когда мы вышли из автобуса, и это <em>ты</em> вёз нас сюда, а он сразу же пошел прилечь, и...</p><p>— Со Стэном всё в хорошо, – ответил Форд. – Он просто немного устал, милая. Я провёл его через очень многое.</p><p>Мэйбл заметно успокоилась.</p><p>— Оу… ладно. Тогда хорошо, – она неуверенно улыбнулась, но уже более сдержанно, чем раньше, после чего принялась прочёсывать свои волосы. – Так о чём тогда ты хотел с нами поговорить?</p><p>Мысли Диппера всё ещё крутились вокруг реакции Мэйбл на то, что сказал в начале Форд. Стэн, и правда, вёл себя настолько по-другому? Он сам был слишком увлечён приставанием к Форду с расспросами про то, как у них идут дела, когда они возвращались в Хижину. Он понимал, что это <em>было</em> в духе Мэйбл – заметить такое вместо него. Но чтобы он не смог заметить, что его сестра настолько переживает о чём-то…</p><p>— Это насчёт самого города, – сказал Форд, входя внутрь их комнаты, снова привлекая к себе всё внимание Диппера. – И… насчёт Измерения Кошмаров.</p><p>Название было настолько резким и неожиданным, что заставило сердце Диппера биться с сумасшедшей силой, а его пальцы – крепко вцепиться в одеяло, на котором он сидел.</p><p>— Ты говоришь о том месте, которое Билл решил открыть во время Странногеддона? – спросила Мэйбл, медленно опустив расчёску.</p><p>— Да, всё верно, – сказал Форд. – Я был там, и, уверяю вас, это совсем не прогулка на пикник. И хоть это и может быть альтернативное измерение, но оно всегда оказывало влияние на Гравити Фоллс, и грань между нашими мирами очень истончена.</p><p>— Это то, почему Гравити Фоллс такой, какой он есть, – спокойно сообщил Диппер. – Мы это уже знаем, – или, по крайней мере, он думал, что знает. Конечно, в Третьем Дневнике было написано, что именно <em>Билл</em> сказал Форду о том, что измерение, в которое он пытался открыть портал, было причиной всех аномалий. Билл был тем ещё лжецом, но, судя по выражению лица Форда, Диппер подумал, что именно эта часть сказанного им могла быть правдой. Форд хлопнул в ладоши и вздохнул.</p><p>— Да, что ж, – продолжил он, – то, чего вы <em>не</em> знаете, это то, что эта грань всё продолжает слабеть, благодаря тому, что происходило во время Странногеддона, – он на мгновение переглянулся с близнецами, всматриваясь в выражения их лиц – оба шокированные, помимо того у Диппера еще и рассерженное – после чего продолжил: – Думаю, вы оба помните, что Билл разорвал дыру в пространстве, чтобы привести своих… <em>друзей</em> сюда ради развлечения. Я верил, что урон, нанесённый им был полностью обращён вспять после нашей победы над ним, доказательством мне казалось возвращение всего вокруг к своему нормальному состоянию, но…</p><p> </p><p>Диппер резко оттолкнулся руками от кровати и подскочил, напрягшись в плечах и сжав руки в кулаки. Мэйбл и Форд удивлённо посмотрели в его сторону. Он снова заговорил:</p><p>— Как нам исправить это? Я сделаю всё, что может потребоваться, дядя Форд.</p><p>— Боюсь, пока что я сам ничего толком не могу сказать, – ответил Форд, беспомощно пожав плечами. – Видишь ли, мы со Стэном были в море большую часть прошлого года, и я не знал, что Гравити Фоллс переживает неимоверный всплеск аномалий вплоть до предыдущего месяца, когда мы вернулись, – он сделал неопределённый жест в сторону и закатил глаза. – И из-за принятого в городке поведения <em>Давайте Никогда Не Думать О Том, Что Было</em>, я не могу даже ни с кем поговорить о том факте, что их жизни уже могут быть в опасности! Даже мэр Кьютбайкер не стал слушать меня. Всё, что мы можем сделать, это только попытаться придумать какой-то план самостоятельно и посмотреть, сможем ли мы закрыть эту штуку раз и навсегда.</p><p>— Диппер очень хорош в придумывании планов! – воскликнула Мэйбл. Честно говоря, она сама не особо была рада тому, что её брата опять заберут в серьёзные разборки со странностями, отвлекая его от их летнего отдыха, но, в то же время, она понимала, что только он мог бы помочь решить всё это в одночасье. – Я абсолютно уверена, что вы вдвоём сможете разрулить эту штуку с барьером даже раньше, чем неделя подойдет к концу!</p><p>Форд улыбнулся и поставил руки на пояс.</p><p>— Я тоже очень надеюсь, что так оно и будет, Мэйбл.</p><p>Однако Диппер не выглядел столь же уверенно.</p><p>— Нам понадобится очень большая мощь, – сказал он, заходив из стороны в сторону по комнате между их кроватями. – Нужно так много усилий, чтобы открыть портал меж двумя измерениями – должно быть, нужно столь же много усилий и чтобы закрыть подобный, так ведь? Может быть, что-то вроде обратно-сконструированного портала… или, например, какая-нибудь портальная <em>пушка</em>, быть может?..</p><p>— Спокойнее, спокойнее, Диппер, – встрял Форд. – Вы только что приехали! Барьер ещё продержится с… ещё какое-то время, я уверен в этом. Нам не обязательно прямо сейчас пытаться что-либо решать, – он сделал шаг вперёд и положил руку на плечо Диппера. – Я просто подумал, что вам обоим стоит знать про состояние Гравити Фоллс и про то, с чем мы будем разбираться этим летом… если только ты сам вдруг захочешь мне помочь, конечно. Если что, теперь у меня ещё есть Стэн, а вы с Мэйбл...</p><p>— Конечно же я помогу! – прервал его Диппер. – Это серьезная проблема! – он повернулся к своей сестре с умоляющим взглядом. – Мэйбл, ты не обидишься, если я...</p><p>— Не переживай, Дип-доп, – ответила она, помахав рукой. – Всё в порядке, я просто тогда потусуюсь вместе с Кэнди и Грэндой, пока вы там с прадядей Фордом спасаете Вселенную, и всё типа того, – Мэйбл улыбнулась, затем указав кивком на лежащий рядом на тумбочке свой абордажный крюк. – Однако, если вдруг вам понадобится какая-либо помощь, просто дайте мне знать!</p><p>— Обязательно, дорогая, – мягко ответил Форд. – А теперь, почему бы вам двоим не закончить раскладывать вещи? – он хлопнул Диппера по плечу, по-родственному потрепав за него. – У вас двоих впереди еще целое лето!</p><p>Диппер нерешительно улыбнулся, но его улыбка довольно быстро исчезла.</p><p>— Да... думаю, так и есть, – сказал он.</p><p>Форд одобрительно кивнул, собираясь ещё что-то сказать, но, похоже, передумал и повернулся на выход. Близнецы проводили его взглядами: Диппер – покинутым, Мэйбл – немного взволнованным.</p><p>— …С тобой всё будет в порядке, Дип? – с волнением спросила его Мэйбл.</p><p>Диппер положил руку себе на лоб, проведя пальцами сквозь волосы и откидывая чёлку назад, от чего на мгновение открылось его родимое пятно, прежде чем волосы упали обратно на место.</p><p>— …Да, думаю, я буду в порядке, – сказал он. – Я просто… Мне нужно что-нибудь выпить, или что-то в таком роде. Хочешь чего-нибудь?</p><p>Мэйбл покачала головой, положив руку на Пухлю.</p><p>— Нет, мне и так хорошо. Я тогда просто закончу распаковываться.</p><p>Диппер кивнул, и, повернувшись, вышел из их комнаты на не очень устойчивых ногах. И пока он шёл, его мысли продолжали метаться в черепной коробке.</p><p>Билла больше <em>не было</em>. Ему приходилось постоянно напоминать себе об этом, проходясь по Хижине по скрипящим под ногами половицам. Даже если бы Измерение Кошмаров в итоге смешалось бы с реальностью, то даже так там бы уже не было Билла Сайфера. Все те ужасные монстры из Странногеддона вполне могли появиться вновь, и даже может быть, они бы захотели сделать то же, что хотел сделать Билл, но <em>там бы не было Билла Сайфера</em>. И всё, что угодно, было бы лучше, чем иметь дело с <em>ним</em>. Сквозь изнуряющие ночные кошмары и воспоминания Диппер с годами ещё больше стал ненавидеть Билла, даже больше, чем когда тот был всё ещё жив и являлся реальной угрозой. Он был чумной болезнью в голове Диппера даже после своей чёртовой смерти – каким-то образом это ещё больше приводило Диппера в ярость.</p><p>Пока он спускался вниз по лестнице, направляясь на кухню, Диппер вдруг понял, что его мысли снова возвращаются к одной старой идее, которая очень часто могла не давать ему покоя всегда, когда он думал о Билле и обо всех событиях того судьбоносного лета. Эта мысль ему не то, что бы <em>нравилась</em>, но она постоянно озадачивала его, совсем не отпуская. Все другие монстры, с которыми ему довелось однажды столкнуться, начиная от пугающих призраков до довольно неожиданно опасных гномов, ему были <em>понятны</em>. Гномам была нужна их королева. Призраки хотели справедливости над тем, что случилось с ними, и с такими же, как они. Монстр Летоуина хотел, чтобы его попробовали съесть. Гиффани хотела иметь кого-то, кто бы любил её и только её одну. Какими бы странными и пугающими они и их причины могли бы ни быть, их всех можно было хоть как-то <em>понять</em>.</p><p>Билл же...хотел вечеринки. И готов был рискнуть разрывом материи целой Вселенной, лишь бы сделать это.</p><p>Даже учитывая неизбежное разрушение Измерения Кошмаров, о чём было написано в Третьем Дневнике, ничего из его действий не имело никакого смысла.</p><p>Диппер потряс головой из стороны в сторону и открыл холодильник, облачая бесчисленные запасы Питт-Колы, которые наверняка были и у них в сумках с Мэйбл. Когда он потянулся своей рукой, чтобы достать одну такую, он внезапно услышал, как где-то недалеко, вероятно, в комнате на входе в Хижину Зус произносит какую-то грандиозную речь об одном из экспонатов для туристов. Он был и на автобусной остановке, когда тоже встречал их, и, конечно же – в своем полном парадном костюме Мистера Чудес, совсем как когда они впервые встретили Стэна. После всего он снова открыл Хижину, так скоро, как только они все в неё вернулись вновь, и, видимо, туристы сразу же опять туда повалили. Летняя суматоха только начиналась.</p><p>Это было так здорово, что Зус настолько наслаждался своей работой - подумал Диппер, сделав глоток газировки. От того, что Мелоди теперь тоже жила в этом городе, и Стэн счастливо жил в Хижине, все ещё позволяя Зусу оставить на себя роль "владельца" (с разрешения Форда, конечно же), Зус жил прямо в своих мечтах наяву. Это делало Диппера очень счастливым, осознавая, что такой хороший парень наконец получил то, о какой жизни так мечтал.</p><p>И это было определенно лучше, чем думать о Билле.</p><p>Пока Диппер закрывал холодильник и готовился уже было идти обратно в комнату, его слегка напугал внезапно появившийся в дверях Стэн, выглядящий как-то обеспокоенно.</p><p>"Прадядя Стэн", поприветствовал он его через секунду после своего небольшого замешательства. "Я думал, ты в кровати. Всё в порядке?"</p><p>Стэн посмотрел на него на мгновение, затем слегка пренебрежительно махнул ему в сторону рукой. "Я в порядке, парень", сказал он. "Просто подумал, что хочу взять чего-нибудь выпить. Что, боишься, что я опрокинусь на тебя, или ещё что такое?"</p><p>Диппер слегка посмеялся и уступил место у холодильника. "Мне просто показалось, что ты выглядишь очень уставшим, и всё", сказал он, пока Стэн наклонился взять себе газировки. "Дядя Форд всё ещё вытаскивает тебя в походы?"</p><p>"Не прямо сейчас", сказал Стэн, открывая банку. "Мы просто были в море, сражались с какими-то монстрами, исследовали старые руины… всё как в старые времена. Я просто старею, парень. Устаю очень быстро". Он сделал глоток своего напитка, затем перевел взгляд на Диппера. "А ты сам как, Диппер? Всё ещё активничаешь? Как там твой прогресс над ударом с левой?"</p><p>"У Мэйбл это получается лучше", Диппер сделал очередной глоток своей газировки, после чего опять посмотрел на дверной проём, откуда все ещё доносился голос Зуса. "Так.. ты еще когда-нибудь вернёшься в образ старого прежнего Мистера Чудес? Или теперь это всё только Зус?"</p><p>Стэн пожал плечами. "Эх, я уже, скорее, Старина Чудес. Не надевал свой старый костюм аж с тех пор, как мы вернулись сюда. Я был больше занят подготовкой к вашему приезду, ребятки. К тому же, он уже сам со всем хорошо справляется". Затем он вздохнул. "Все ещё не знаю, как себя чувствовать по поводу его девушки здесь за кассой. Не пойми меня не правильно, она, конечно, хороша в этом, и всё такое, но…"</p><p>"Скучаешь по Венди?"</p><p>Стэн снова пожал плечами и кивнул. "Да, всё так и есть", признался он. "Она сейчас там хорошо справляется на работе со своим отцом, однако, мне всё равно не хватает её здесь. Даже если она не делала ничего полезного, кроме как заставляла твоё лицо светиться, словно рождественскую ёлку".</p><p>Диппер слегка опустил голову, его щеки вспыхнули красным. Даже после всего того времени, у него все еще был его невероятный краш на его невероятную девушку. Это не было так уж и плохо, когда он был ребенком, но каждый раз, когда она смотрела на него… его сердце всё ещё сходило с ума. Ему было очень неловко, что он всё еще хранил этот огонь в себе после стольких лет, но что он мог поделать? Венди была потрясающей с любой возможной стороны. Он был благодарен за их дружбу, но подозревал, что его сердцу навсегда остаётся только тосковать.</p><p>"Так, а ты уже нашёл себе подходящую девчонку?" Спросил Стэн, присаживаясь за обеденный стол.</p><p>"А, нет", ответил Диппер, заливаясь краской еще больше. "Вернее, у меня были некоторые многообещающие… почти-свидания, когда в нашей школе был прощальный танец… Но, эм, в итоге, они нашли себе парней получше".</p><p>"Каждый год одно и то же", сказал Стэн, стукнув кулаком по столу. "Ты должен быть увереннее, Диппер! Ты должен…" Он остановился, каким-то пустым взглядом уставившись в пол на секунду, затем потряс головой.</p><p>"дядя Стэн?"</p><p>"А, прости", сказал Стэн. "Я просто…Не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Наверное, мне надо снова пойти прилечь." Он с трудом встал из-за стола, прохрустев спиной, затем взял свою газировку и побрёл в сторону Диппера. Твёрдо положив ему руку на плечо, Стэн сказал, "У нас с тобой ещё будет этот разговор о девчонках после, понял меня?"</p><p>"Обязательно, дядя Стэн", сказал Диппер, закатив глаза, пока Стэн похлопал его по плечу. "Я уверен, что ещё найду себе девушку <em>этим</em> летом".</p><p>"Конечно же найдешь! Уверенность, Диппер, уверенность!" Стэн хорошенько хлопнул Диппера по плечу, зачем повернулся к выходу из кухни, сгорбившись и ворча что-то себе под нос.</p><p>Стэн вёл себя совсем как старый человек, однако, Диппер знал, что он всё еще был полон сил, точно так же, как Форд. Или, по крайней мере, раньше был… Он, действительно, выглядел каким-то довольно уставшим сейчас. Возможно, это было из-за недосыпов после их схождения на берег. Скорее всего уже через неделю он бы снова вернулся к себе прежнему – или себе новому, раз теперь они с Фордом путешествовали настолько часто, как это было. Это сделало очень много для Стэна, привело его в форму получше, да и дало ему гораздо больше причин оставаться активным (хотя, он всё ещё ходил с этим отвратительным горбом, пока был дома).</p><p>Будто по команде, Стэн внезапно остановился, резко выпрямив спину.</p><p>Диппер изогнул одну бровь в недоумении. "Дядя Стэн?" Было что-то еще, что он забыл сказать ему?</p><p>Стэн молча стоял в дверях. Затем он повернулся, медленно, и зашёл обратно в кухню, резко поставив на стол свою банку с содовой. Он сделал это с такой силой, что Диппер даже слегка подскочил от неожиданности. Стэн <em>злился</em>? Что могло его так резко разозлить? Он вспомнил что-то плохое?</p><p>"Стэн? Что-то не так?" спросил Диппер обеспокоенно, готовый поскорее выйти из комнаты.</p><p>Стэн повернулся на него, и он… улыбался. <em>Широко</em> улыбался.</p><p>"Так, так, так!" Сказал он не своим голосом. "<em>Сосновое Деревце</em>".</p><p>Газировка Диппера выпала из рук, разливаясь по всему деревянному полу, укатившись. Тишина вокруг стала оглушающей, пока банка из-под содовой не звякнула об угол, оставляя от себя почти идеальную дугу из газированной жидкости под ногами.</p><p>"Это. не. смешно", сказал Диппер дрожащим голосом, пятясь назад, спиной к холодильнику. "Это совсем ни черта не смешно, Стэн. Прекрати".</p><p>Его мысли метались со скоростью миллионов миль в минуту, еще быстрее было только его сердцебиение. Это была шутка. Жестокая, ужасная шутка, которую Стэн, должно быть, счёл смешной. Это <em>должно</em> было быть шуткой. Даже если Стэн с трудом помнит, кем таким был Билл, или что он сделал. А эти глаза – ужасные, котоподобные глаза – просто плод перепугавшегося воображения Диппера. Билл Сайфер был мёртв. Он навсегда <em>исчез</em>. Они рисковали всем, чтобы уничтожить его, и чтобы он больше никогда не смог вернуться, никогда. Особенно не таким образом, не так внезапно, не так <em>скоро</em>-</p><p>Стэн продолжал улыбаться. "Я разочарован, парень", сказал он, всё тем же страшным, <em>ужасным</em> голосом. "Ты ведь был там, когда всё произошло! Ты знаешь, что он не так хорошо меня помнит, чтобы попытаться <em>быть</em> мной". Он сделал шаг в сторону Диппера, который вжался ещё сильнее спиной в холодильник, застывший на месте от своего собственного ужаса. "Но он помнит <em>что-то</em>. И, видшь ли, так забавно – когда ты существуешь в Разуме, то память – это всё, что только нужно."</p><p>"Нет",  начал задыхаться Диппер, всё ещё пытаясь заставить себя сдвинуться, убежать, закричать, сделать хоть <em>что-то</em>. "Ты… Ты просто издеваешься надо мной, Стэн", сказал он. "Это-. Это не смешно. Я – я позову Форда -"</p><p>"И скажешь ему <em>что</em>?" спросил Стэн. "Ты правда думаешь, что он поверит тебе, когда Старик Рыбья Бошка не вспомнит ни слова, о чем ты говоришь? Мне не понадобилось выгонять его из своего тела - не как то, что я провернул с тобой. О, нет. Мы <em>делим</em> его, скажи спасибо шестопалу. Его разум просто отсыпается прямо сейчас, в полном неведении того, что тут происходит!"</p><p>Диппер нашёл дрожащей рукой ручку холодильника и крепко вцепился в неё. "Ты не настоящий", сказал он. "Ты не… это всё не настоящее. Я, я просто сплю, или вижу галлюцинации, или, или-"</p><p>"Он помнит тебя. Он помнит Шестопала. Что на этом огромном шаре из грязи заставило тебя решить, что он никогда не сможет вспомнить <em>меня</em>?"</p><p>Наконец, ноги Диппера смогли двигаться, и он рванул с места от холодильника. Его целью было поскорее добраться до двери и продолжать бежать, но в панике он полностью забыл, что на полу разлита газировка, тут же подскользнувшись и полетев на пол. Сильные руки – <em>слишком сильные</em> – крепко схватили его, остановив его падение, и резко вернули его на ноги. Диппер изо всех сил попытался вырваться и сбежать прочь, но его только притягивали сильнее, пока он почти вплотную не оказался рядом с безумными глазами Стэна.</p><p><em>Глазами Билла</em>.</p><p>"Я прождал целую неделю, пока вы, наконец-то, не объявились здесь", сказал Билл, силой держа Диппера на месте. "Я-то думал, что ты будешь более воодушевлён, Сосновое Деревце – что ещё со всем этим <em>страхом</em>?" Рассмеялся он, но не слишком громко – он специально делал это так, чтобы больше никто не мог их услышать. "Должен сказать, это всё довольно увлекательно – но это не совсем то, чего я ожидал от тебя!"</p><p>У Диппера совсем перехватило дыхание, он пытался смотреть куда угодно, но только не в глаза Билла. Каждый кошмар за все прошедшие четыре года ярко проносился перед его глазами, каждый ужасающий момент Странногеддона – и всё это в смешении с его собственной паникой, он ощущал себя полным неудачником. Чтобы вот так вдребезги провалиться прямо перед лицом своего врага, перед врагом, которому он однажды отважно противостоял, врагом, которого, он был раньше абсолютно уверен, что может победить…</p><p>С течением времени он будто стал слабее. <em>Кошмары</em> сделали его слабее. Постоянные видения конца света, воспоминания о противостоянии Биллу, то, как он отбрасывал его обратно в грязь, ощущение полнейшей беспомощности в попытках спасти свою сестру, спасти <em>Форда</em>… И всё это из-за <em>Билла Сайфера</em>. Этого мерзкого существа, которое давно должно было <em>умереть</em>.</p><p>В нахлынувшем паническом безумии, Диппер сумел запротивиться и вырваться из хватки Билла. Он отпрыгнул назад и в сторону, подняв и сжав кулаки, капли пота текли по его лицу. Если он не мог сбежать, то он все еще мог <em>сражаться</em>.</p><p>"Хм, Дерзко", прокомментировал Билл со смехом, сложив руки за своей спиной.</p><p>Между ними последовала долгая пауза, пока Диппер пытался восстановить дыхание, а Билл смотрел на всё это с самодовольным выражением на своём – на <em>Стэна</em> – лице. Стояло ощущение, будто бы время сжалось в клубок и сильно замедлилось. Диппер всё ещё слышал Зуса в главной комнате, разговаривающего с туристами об одном из местных аттракционов.</p><p><em>Может быть, если я смогу задержать его на достаточное время</em>, подумал Диппер, <em>Тогда Форд войдёт и увидит, что здесь происходит, прежде чем у Билла появится шанс сбежать. Может быть, он сможет</em>остановить <em>всё это.</em></p><p>Он тяжело сглотнул и приготовился к тому, что должен был сделать, дрожа кулаками.</p><p>"Чего… ты хочешь?"</p><p>Глаза Билла будто загорелись. "Оу, я рад, что ты спросил, Сосенка!" Он медленно подошел к стойке, весь путь не отрывая глаз от Диппера. "На самом деле, именно ты - тот человек, с которым мне надо всё это обсудить. Видишь ли, мне не очень-то хочется оставаться в мозгах у этого парня. Мне бы больше подошёл кто-то более…как бы это сказать…<em>способный</em>".</p><p>Диппер настороженно посмотрел в сторону Билла, его взгляд остановился на ящиках сзади него, и затем обратно на лицо прадяди. Билл подходил всё ближе и ближе к ящику с ножами. <em>Слишком</em> близко к нему. Мог ли он узнать, где они лежат, пошарившись в разуме Стэна?</p><p>"И, так уж выходит", продолжал Билл, "что необходимая мне сила находится именно внутри <em>тебя</em>".</p><p>Диппер с непониманием прищурился.</p><p>"О, поверь мне, я и сам не сразу поверил, когда услышал об этом", сказал Билл, облокотившись о стол прямо напротив ящика с ножами. "Однако, похоже, что в таком мясном мешке, как ты, оказывается, гораздо больше скрытого потенциала, чем можно было подумать. И мне нужен этот потенциал, раз я хочу хоть куда-то сдвинуться с места".</p><p>"Эй, что ты делаешь?" воскликнул Диппер, когда Билл открыл ящик и залез туда рукой.</p><p>"Просто даю тебе необходимый стимул, чтобы заключить со мной сделку, Сосновое Деревце. У меня закрадываются подозрения, что на это тебя получится только <em>принудить</em>." Билл вытащил один из зубчатых ножей для мяса, провернув его в руке, с восхищением наблюдая, как он блестит на свету. "Мы же не хотим втянуть старика Рыбью Бошку в какой-нибудь неприятный несчастный случай, не так ли?"</p><p>Диппер прислушивался к звукам, не идёт ли кто-нибудь на кухню, но всё, что он мог услышать, это только Зус с туристами в передней комнате. Мэйбл, должно быть, всё ещё распаковывала свои вещи, а Форд… Кто мог знать, чем Форд был занят. Возможно даже, что он просто уже ушёл в подвал, узнать побольше о барьере. Что значило, что даже если Диппер мог бы закричать, он бы его даже не услышал…</p><p>"Какого рода сделку?" Спросил Диппер с дрожью в голосе.</p><p>Билл покачал головой и провернул нож в руке ещё раз. "С чего такое испуганное лицо, парень? Это отличная возможность для тебя! Ты получишь то, что хочешь ты, а я получу то, чего хочу я!"</p><p>Диппер тяжело смог вдохнуть и медленно выдохнуть. Усилия, которые приходилось прикладывать на то, чтобы держать себя в руках, истощали. "Для начала", сказал он, "У тебя нет ничего, что я мог бы хотеть. И второе – последний раз, когда мы с тобой заключили сделку, ты свою сторону не выполнил, от слова, <em>совсем</em>".</p><p>"Разве?" Билл наставил нож концом на Диппера и противно улыбнулся. "Ты ведь заключал сделку ради подсказки, малец. И, как я в последний раз проверял, ты ведь узнал, что Очки был помощником Шестопала. Напомни-ка мне, как там именно ты смог это сделать, м?"</p><p>Диппер отвёл свой взгляд от ножа и устрашающей улыбки Билла, задумавшись. Первая подсказка… пришла от ноутбука, выходит? Собственность Ф. - этикетка сошла только после того, как Билл уничтожил оставшуюся часть ноутбука. Действительно ли он <em>собирался</em> это сделать? Действительно ли он был настолько обязателен к сделкам, что выполнял их, даже если не настолько напрямую? Это ли было то, что он хотел сказать?</p><p>"Слушай, парень, мы тут теряем время", оторвал его от мыслей Билл, поворачивая нож в руке и наставив его острым концом в грудь Стэна. "Я более чем рад бы попадать в <em>несчастные случаи</em> с этим телом, если это именно то, что придется сделать, но ты же явно бы этого не хотел, ведь так же?" Он усмехнулся и махнул ножом. "Подумай об этом. Он проснется тут, истекая кровью, а ты будешь единственным человеком в комнате, как это будет выглядеть? Давай заключим <em>сделку</em>, малец".</p><p>Диппер поднял руку, будто жестом пытаясь остановить Билла от использования ножа, но затем опустил её и снова сжал кулаки. Значит, это была своего рода игра. Он поранит Стэна, если Диппер будет думать слишком долго, а Стэн подумает… А <em>что</em> он подумает? Действительно ли он решит, что это сделал Диппер? Или подумает, что он сошёл с ума и поранил себя сам? Времени обмозговать это всё было очень мало. И, всё же…</p><p>Это была уникальная возможность. Шанс назвать свою собственную цену, с возможностью лучше понять, как работают все эти сделки.</p><p>"В чем <em>твоя</em> сторона сделки, Билл?"</p><p>"Рад, что ты спросил", Билл повернул голову, будто что-то услышал, затем снова посмотрел на Диппера. "Я хочу доступ в твою голову, малец. А затем, я хочу чтобы ты помог мне вернуться в реальный мир, и вместе мы откроем барьер между этой реальностью и Измерением Кошмаров", он протянул свою свободную руку. "В обмен, тебе не придется смотреть, как твой Дядя уезжает в больницу. Согласен?"</p><p>"Нет."</p><p>Улыбка на лице Стэна исчезла. Диппер мог почувствовать, как стыла кровь в его жилах, пока Билл в упор смотрел на него, немного удивленно и злясь. "Нет? Сосна, ты уверен, что понимаешь, что на кону?"</p><p>Диппер сглотнул и посмотрел в глаза Билла. "Я…я хочу большего", сказал он. "Если ты собираешься… быть в моей голове, тогда я хочу сделку получше". Мысли метались в его голове, пока он произносил это – он понятия не имел, что мог бы придумать. Что такого он мог попросить, на что Билл бы согласился? Времени обдумать это было не особо много, как не было и совета, в котором он сейчас крайне нуждался, чтобы обсудить все варианты… Что помогло бы ему больше всего? Что сделало бы этот кошмар хоть немного проще?</p><p>Улыбка на лице Билла вернулась, и он направил нож в сторону Диппера. "Так, значит, ты теперь проницательный бизнесмен, да? Да ты, парень, вышел за моим сердцем. Чего же ты хочешь, малец?"</p><p>Слово само появилось в его голове.</p><p>"Честность".</p><p>Улыбка Билла пошатнулась, но не исчезла. "Извини, что?"</p><p>Диппер сжал кулаки, ногти впились в его ладони. Он и сам пытался понять, что только что выпалил. "Я хочу, чтобы ты был честен со мной", сказал он, пытаясь звучать уверенно. Каждое слово ощущалось, будто нож, выходивший из его рта. "Про… всё. Что ты делаешь, что ты чувствуешь, что планируешь делать. Полная прозрачность". Наверняка был миллион других вещей, которые можно было бы придумать, но только это было единственное, что у него получилось. Но, может, это могло помочь, может - если заставить Билла быть с ним прозрачным во всём, тогда Диппер смог бы сформулировать план благодаря всему,  что мог бы узнать.</p><p>Теперь уже стало некомфортно Биллу, хоть он очень старался это скрыть; Диппер точно это мог сказать - он прекрасно знал это выражение лица Стэна. "Значит, я здесь угрожаю покалечить того, кто дорог тебе, а ты просишь меня быть с тобой честным?" сказал он. "<em>Честным</em>, Сосна? Я удивлён. Однако, мы можем обсудить все детали позже". Он растопырил пальцы своей протянутой руки и покачал ей. "Итак, сделка?"</p><p>Нож снова был направлен на грудь Стэна. Диппер переглянулся между ним и протянутой ему рукой, сердце билось так, будто пыталось выскочить из его груди. Это всё? Билл, действительно, согласился на его предложение? И действительно ли оно того <em>стоило</em>? Посмотрев на нож, он понял, что так должно было быть, ради Стэна.</p><p>Он протянул свою дрожащую руку, интенсивно потея. Ему не хотелось этого делать. Но он <em>должен</em> был сделать это.</p><p>Диппер закусил губу и, встряхнувшись, схватил руку Стэна.</p><p>В ту же секунду синее пламя охватило их запястья, затем оставив руку Стэна, и обвилось только вокруг руки Диппера, переходя с запястья на предплечье. Он постарался не вскрикнуть, пока огонь – совсем безболезненный и холодный – вспыхнул, исчезая у него на глазах.</p><p>Последовала напряжённая пауза, и Стэн покачал головой, приходя в себя.</p><p>Диппер всё еще дышал рывками, его ноги дрожали. Диппер заговорил первый, изо всех сил стараясь не показаться неловким, чем обычно. "Дядя Стэн?"</p><p>Стэн удивлённо посмотрел сперва на нож, затем на их держащиеся руки, затем на разлитую газировку на полу. Казалось, он изо всех сил старался понять, что тут было.  Дипперу на секунду даже стало интересно, о чём он мог подумать. Должно быть, это очень пугало - не помнить совсем <em>ничего</em>, и, очнувшись, держать направленный на себя нож…</p><p>"…Э, отличная работа, парень", неуверенным голосом сказал Стэн, пожимая руку Диппера.</p><p>Похоже, он, и правда, ничего не помнил. Диппер слегка улыбнулся ему в ответ, убирая свою руку; она легко высвободилась из рукопожатия из-за запотевших ладоней. "Прости за это", промямлил Диппер, когда Стэн посмотрел на свою руку с отвращением.</p><p>"Боже, парень, ну ты и потеешь", сказал он, кладя нож на стойку и осматриваясь в поисках своей содовой. "А я, эм..." Стэн неуверенно запнулся. "…О чем мы.. только что говорили?" спросил он через секунду.</p><p>"…Девчонки", сказал Диппер. Это было первое, что он смог вспомнить. "Мы… говорили о том, что мне не хватает уверенности. И о девчонках".</p><p>"Оу, да", Стэн все еще казался озадаченным, но в то же время будто облегченным. "Я думал, что... А, ничего. Должно быть, я устал куда больше, чем думал". Он покачал головой и, подойдя к столу, схватил свою газировку. "Пойду обратно в кровать".</p><p>"Хорошая мысль", сказал Диппер с, как он надеялся, тем, что выглядело обнадёживающей улыбкой. "Увидимся позже, дядя Стэн".</p><p>Стэн кивнул и поплёлся прочь из комнаты, пробубнив что-то себе под нос. Когда он уже ушел в коридор, Дипперу показалось, что он слышал, как тот врезался в Форда, сказав что-то про "сколько можно торчать в этой чертовой лаборатории". Значит, Билл, действительно, мог слышать, как Форд выходил из неё, когда обернулся во время их разговора…</p><p>Девчонки? Ахаха! Отлично выкрутился!</p><p>Диппер застыл на месте, услышав раздающийся голос в своей голове - громкий, чёткий и <em>отвратительный</em>.</p><p><em>Привыкай, малец. Радостно заявил Билл. Мы будем делить эту голову на двоих какое-то время! А теперь, почему бы тебе не убраться после всего беспорядка, который ты здесь устроил, пока я пошарюсь в твоей голове? Хочу узнать побольше о твоём этом страхе!</em>  Пауза. <em>Вот видишь! Я уже с тобой честен</em>.</p><p>Это лето обещало быть очень, <em>очень</em> долгим.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Сосредоточься</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Диппер уходит пройтись в лес. Билл в такой затее не лучшая компания.</p><p> </p><p>// P. S.: данная глава всё еще является сырым переводом и находится на стадии редактирования.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Оно всегда начиналось с побега.</p><p>Вокруг был только огонь и пепел, лёгкие в груди сжимались до невозможного. Дороги везде были разрушены, расколоты вдоль середин огромными трещинами и пропастями, ведущими в самые бездны ада. Каменные статуи всех, кого он когда-либо знал, выстроились линией вдоль тротуара, и он мчался мимо всех них, навек застывших в своём предсмертном крике. Совсем как должен был бы и он, совсем как то, что однажды предсказал им Шейп Шифтер.</p><p>Что-то огромное и тяжёлое приземлилось сзади, заставляя его на мгновение подлететь в воздухе, прежде чем снова врезаться в землю и изо всех сил скорее снова вскочить на ноги и снова продолжать бежать. Он уже знал, что это было. Оно всегда было одним и тем же, каждый раз. Слишком много зубов, слишком много рук, отвратительный огромный язык, и глаз - чёрный, словно бездна – та самая форма, в которую превратился Билл Сайфер, преследуя их с Мэйбл по коридорам Пирамиды Страха.</p><p>Каждую ночь в этом бесконечно повторяющемся сне он всегда пытался убежать, прежде чем его догонят. Но, сколько бы лет это уже ни происходило, ему никогда не удавалось сделать это; оно всегда настигало его. Всегда, будто лабораторную мышь в тупике лабиринте. Здания вокруг него сближались все сильнее, стены все больше загораживали пути к отступлению – стены из черных кирпичей и каменных статуй его близких. Он мог слышать, как монстр позади приближался, пока он из последних сил пытался найти себе выход.</p><p>Затем вдруг как по щелчку всё изменилось. Диппер полностью осознавал своё окружение. Кирпичи теперь казались холодными под его руками, а воздух опалил его лёгкие. Он почувствовал себя <em>собой</em>, как будто теперь он был <em>настоящий</em>. Будто теперь всё было... <em>осознанным.</em></p><p>– Так вот, что тебе снится, а?</p><p>Диппер обернулся, чтобы увидеть парящего неподалеку всё того же Билла Сайфера, который смотрел на него с лёгким интересом и вертел в руках своей тростью. Видеть его опять… заставило Диппера прочувствовать на себе леденящую дрожь до самых костей. Но у него не было времени особо волноваться об этом, потому что <em>другой</em> Билл Сайфер уже тоже приближался, и крайне быстро.</p><p>– Постой, парень, я вообще-то собирался с тобой поговорить! – проорал Билл, пока Диппер уже успел сорваться прочь в другом от него направлении. Он уже почти спустился вниз по аллее, когда Билл снова появился перед ним, остановив его своей тростью в плечо, – Это довольно грубо - убегать, пока с тобой разговаривают! – отрезал Билл.</p><p>– Мне плевать! – закричал в ответ Диппер, – Не видишь, у меня здесь проблемы побольше?</p><p>– В прямом смысле слова, - сказал Билл, когда его версия из снов Диппера показалась в другом конце аллеи, - Ладно, парень, - продолжил он, – Почему бы мне не сделать тебе в этом небольшую услугу?</p><p>Диппер смотрел, как Билл поднял свою руку и щёлкнул пальцами, после чего монстр внезапно исчез.</p><p>Как и всё вокруг исчезло.</p><p>– Что… ? – Диппер оглядел пустое пространство, и в ту же минуту оно уже снова не было пустым – теперь вокруг был лес, тот же, что окружал и Хижину Чудес - только черно-белый.</p><p>– Не стоит <em>благодарностей</em>, – сказал Билл, подлетая к Дипперу. – Я тут весь день шарился по твоему черепу, Сосна. Похоже, Странногеддон, и правда, проделал с тобой тот ещё трюк, а? Должен сказать, я весьма горжусь своей работой.</p><p>Диппер крепко сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы. Было очень унизительно – знать, что Билл копался в его травме и знал, насколько сломлен он был. Это итак заставляло чувствовать себя отвратно, но что было ещё хуже – так это то, что его враг знал об этом! И не просто какой-то враг, а тот, кого он боялся больше, чем чего-либо – единственный источник всех его проблем, вырытых из его разума.</p><p>– Чего ты хочешь, <em>Билл</em>? – огрызнулся Диппер.</p><p>– Как вспыльчиво. Я хотел бы обсудить наши условия, Сосна! – Билл прокрутил трость в руке и усмехнулся, – Ты, действительно, зацепил меня этой своей штукой про честность, а? Я ожидал чего угодно, вроде сил, или славы, или девушки из твоих грёз…</p><p>– Я с трудом верю тебе и в плане честности, – сказал Диппер. – Не говоря уже вообще <em>о чём-либо</em>… – Говорить с Биллом было будто смертный приговор, но в то же время это было немного подбадривающе.</p><p>Билл издал звук, будто цыкнув языком (которого у него, вполне очевидно, не было), – Я уже сказал тебе, парень. Я ведь <em>дал</em> тебе подсказку. Просто не в том виде, в каком ты её хотел. Я как джин – со мной нужно быть <em>крайне</em> детальным, – он приблизился к Дипперу, и тот отстранился со страхом и отвращением, – И, между нами двоими, я куда более снисходителен, чем джины!</p><p>– Мне плевать, – раздражённо сказал Диппер, отойдя подальше от Билла и направляясь в сторону леса. Ему было ужасно противно находиться так близко к источнику своих ночных кошмаров, но впереди не виделось другого выхода – казалось, что дорога впереди вообще не имела конца. Куда бы он ни посмотрел – везде виднелся лишь бесформенный туман. – Можешь сразу перейти к делу?</p><p>Билл закатил свой глаз и полетел следом за Диппером.</p><p>–  Как скажешь, – ответил он холодно, – Дело в том, что у тебя есть сила, которая мне нужна. Но я весь день копался в твоей голове и могу точно сказать, что ты сам-то о ней ничего не знаешь. Я бы даже не поверил, что в тебе вообще есть хоть <em>что-то</em>, кроме… – Он сделал паузу, затем отмахнулся, – Нет, забудь. В общем, суть в том, малец, что в тебе есть что-то паранормальное, и мне это нужно.</p><p>Диппер сунул руки в карманы толстовки, которую, как он помнил, он точно не надевал на себя перед сном. Но в ней было удобно быть во сне, – Не знаю, с чего ты вообще это взял, но могу тебе точно сказать, что ты ошибаешься, – сказал он. – Я бы сказал тебе то же самое, если бы ты не наставлял нож в грудь Стэна, но будто тебе не всё равно. Я просто нормальный, хоть и с заморочкой на всё <em>ненормальное</em>, – он стиснул зубы, добавив – Наслаждайся тем, что застрял в моей голове без причин.</p><p>Билл обогнал Диппера, подлетев к нему спереди, и остановил его концом своей трости в грудь. Диппер мог почувствовать, как его сердце упало в пятки, забившись со скоростью тысяч миль в секунду. – Слушай, малец, – Билл сказал, нахмурясь, – Мой источник информации – Всеведающее существо, которое тебе не в силах постичь, и он не из тех, кто разговаривает загадками. Я точно знаю, что слышал, и ещё я знаю, что в тебе есть что-то, что поможет вытащить меня отсюда раз и навсегда. Вопрос только в том, как это обнаружить. Любая сила сначала должна быть раскрыта, прежде чем её возможно будет использовать.</p><p>Диппер нахмурился и посмотрел на Билла, отведя от себя трость. – У меня <em>нет</em> никаких сил, - повторил он, обойдя демона стороной и продолжив идти. Отчасти он ожидал, что Билл схватит его, пока тот будет проходить мимо, но никаких помех не последовало.</p><p>– Раз даже та маленькая свинья Гидеон смог научиться магии, не думаешь ли ты, что и ты бы смог? – парировал Билл.</p><p>От этой насмешки Диппер вспыхнул яростью, – Я этого не <em>хочу!</em> – воскликнул Диппер, резко на пятках повернувшись к Биллу. – Мне плевать, что смог сделать Гидеон! – ему уже, действительно, было всё равно. Хоть Гидеон всё еще руководил Шатром Телепатии, постоянно доставляя неприятности Стэну каждый раз, когда они только пересекались, но он прошёл длинный путь исправления со своих злодеяний. Да и вообще он был бы потрясен и испуган, узнай он, что Билл вернулся… особенно после бесконечного танца, который его заставлял делать Билл.</p><p>Демон снова ткнул концом трости Дипперу в грудь, – Ты думаешь, у тебя есть выбор, парень? – спросил он внезапно холодным тоном. – Ты либо придумаешь, как открыть в себе силу и вытащить меня отсюда, либо я приведу весь остаток твоей никчёмной жизни в полнейший ад, а о своих нынешних снах и страхах ты будешь только <em>мечтать</em>.</p><p>Диппер нервно сглотнул и постарался выглядеть храбрым, но его ладони уже вспотели. Голос Билла отдавался у него в ушах и заставлял мурашки бежать по всему телу, а трость в его груди , будто что-то очень тяжелое, готовое в любой момент раздробит его грудь насквозь и проткнёт ему сердце.</p><p>– Я помогу тебе раскрыть твои силы, – продолжил Билл, – Только потому, что мне тоже не очень хочется оставаться здесь. Однако, я думаю, что тебе следовало бы пересмотреть свой настрой сопротивляться, пока я застрял здесь с тобой.</p><p>Медленно выдохнув и покачав головой, Диппер опять поднял руку и отодвинул от себя трость дмеона. – Почему ты просто не можешь уйти туда, откуда явился? – спросил он, – Почему ты говоришь, что ты здесь <em>застрял</em>?</p><p>Билл прищурил свой глаз, затем вздохнул. – Чёрт. Я не собирался сказать это таким образом, – пробубнил он, затем снова обратился к Дипперу, – Слушай, парень, позволь мне быть просто с тобою <em>честным</em>. Я был снаружи, в реальном мире, затем проник кое к кому через Измерение Разума. Помнишь? Затем меня стёрли, и благодаря тому, что у меня больше нет доступа в реальный мир, <em>я застрял здесь, в Измерении Разума</em>. И если кто-либо вдруг попытается призвать меня в таком виде, я просто не смогу даже прийти к ним. Доволен?</p><p>– …Значит, если я никогда не помогу тебе выбраться в реальный мир, ты навсегда будешь заточён в моей голове?</p><p>Билл поставил руки в боки. – Ага, и я тогда превращу каждую секунду твоего бодрствования в настоящий кошмар наяву, – ответил он. – Что про тот фокус со стиранием памяти? Думаю, мы оба уже знаем, что это не поможет, – он наставил трость в самое лицо Диппера, почти в нескольких сантиметрах от его носа. – Ты действительно хочешь слететь с катушек ради спасения мира, Сосновое Деревце?</p><p>Диппер посмотрел в землю и сжал свои кулаки. Он не знал, действительно ли он <em>сможет</em> это сделать. Это абсолютно точно разрушит его семью, и он столько всего может потерять в своей жизни… Он знал - Билл Сайфер может уничтожить его. Преследовавшие его кошмары уже доводили его до грани. Если это было бы что-то <em>ещё хуже</em>, да и от <em>реального</em> Билла Сайфера…</p><p>– Ну и даже не думай пытаться сопротивляться мне, – сказал Билл, – Я застрял здесь. Что бы ты ни пытался делать, я всё еще буду в твоей голове, парень.</p><p>Диппер отвернулся от Билла и сунул руки обратно в карманы толстовки. – Я даже понятия не имею, что это за сила, и что она должна делать, – пробубнил он. – И представить не могу, каким таким образом мне вытащить тебя в реальный мир, – с каждым словом он будто всё больше чувствовал своё поражение и не мог отрицать, насколько слова Билла пугали его.</p><p>– Я уже сказал - я помогу. Уверен, я смогу понять, что надо делать, – Билл осмотрелся и постучал пальцем по своей бабочке, – Должно быть, это что-то связанное с созвездием на твоей голове.</p><p>Диппер вспыхнул краской. <em>Конечно же</em> Билл знал о нём.</p><p>– Могу я уже идти? – спросил он, отвернувшись в сторону леса, – Не знаю больше ничего, что мог бы сказать тебе, Билл, – по правде говоря, он даже не хотел <em>ничего</em> говорить. Но было похоже, что у него, и правда, уже даже не было другого выбора. Он был заперт <em>в ловушке</em> вместе с предметом своих кошмаров. Просто игнорировать его существование было бы пустой тратой усилий.</p><p>Билл изобразил, будто смотрит на часы на своем запястье, – Да, полагаю, тебе уже пора вставать, – ответил он, – Ты должен быть в ясном уме и полным сил, чтобы отправиться практиковать свои способности!</p><p>– У меня их ещё даже нет, – ответил Диппер, нахмурившись, стараясь не смотреть в глаз Билла, – мы вообще-то только что об этом разговаривали.</p><p>– Скоро будут, – ответил Билл, щёлкнув пальцами.</p><p>Диппер рывком подскочил в своей кровати, проснувшись в холодном поту и тяжело дыша.</p><p>– Опять кошмар? – спросила Мэйбл сочувствующе.</p><p>Диппер повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на свою сестру и найти её рядом, сидящей на краю его кровати, уже собранную и заплетающую свои волосы.</p><p>– Куда ты идёшь? – спросил он.</p><p>Мэйбл перекинула свой хвост и улыбнулась, – Я подумала, что схожу увижусь с девочками сегодня! – ответила он, – Я ужасно соскучилась по ним! И ещё - прадядя Форд сказал, что хочет забрать тебя с собой сегодня.</p><p>– Он сказал?</p><p>– Да, – Мэйбл встала с кровати и поправила свой свитер. Сегодня на нём был изображён морской котик, балансирующий своим носом на большом цветном шаре, – Это было почти час назад, когда я спустилась позавтракать, – сказала она .</p><p><em>По-моему, ты говорил, что мне нужно встать пораньше сегодня. </em>Подумал Диппер с раздражением.</p><p><em>Так и есть</em>, ответил Билл.<em> Но это не означало, что я собираюсь </em>поднимать<em> тебя пораньше. Ты спишь целую вечность, парень!</em></p><p>Устало вздохнув, Диппер потёр переносицу. Чувство напряжённости перед Биллом было гораздо легче, чем страх. Хотя голос демона в его голове каждым словом вызывал мурашки по всей спине.</p><p>– Ты как, Диппер?</p><p>Он опустил свою руку и повернулся к Мэйбл. <em>Я должен сказать ей</em>, подумал он. <em>Я должен дать ей знать-</em></p><p><em>Только попробуй, </em>сказал Билл, <em>и я тут же верну тебя обратно спать, Сосна. Это всё наш небольшой секрет, ты понял?</em></p><p>Диппер тяжело сглотнул и попытался не думать о параноидальных мыслях. Он должен был попытаться, даже если над ним нависла угроза в виде Билла. Может быть, Мэйбл могла бы ему помочь, может быть, она смогла бы ему держать его в рассудке-</p><p>Прежде чем ему хоть что-то удалось из себя выдавить, волна дикой слабости накрыла всё его тело, заставив бессильно откинуться назад на подушку.</p><p>
  <em>Даже и не думай.</em>
</p><p>– Хорошо, – вяло сказал Диппер, стараясь держать свои глаза открытыми.</p><p>– Ты совсем не выглядишь так, словно тебе хорошо, – встревоженно ответила Мэйбл, подходя к его кровати и протягивая свои руки, чтобы помочь. Он снова сел, когда отпустила слабость, и она крепко взяла его за плечо. – Я понимаю, что вся эта штука с барьером тебя жутко пугает, но всё будет хорошо! Ты и прадядя Форд точно сможете разобраться во всём этом!</p><p>Конечно, так вот, почему она не прокомментировала его поведение ранее – она могла решить, что он просто перенервничал из-за барьера. Хотя, с чего бы ему не нервничать? Это означало вероятное разрушение Гравити Фоллс, не говоря уже обо всём мире – и ещё это было напоминание о <em>Билле</em>. Мэйбл, конечно, ещё не знала, что напоминания о Билле итак всплывали в его голове, когда он каждые пять минут что-то комментировал, когда мог посчитать что-то достаточно интересным, чтоб встрять.</p><p><em>Эй, вообще-то мне не всегда интересны твои мысли, </em>ответил Билл. <em>Иногда то, что ты думаешь, вообще достаточно глупо, чтобы это прокомментировать.</em></p><p>Диппер удручённо простонал.</p><p>– Беги к друзьям, – сказал он сестре, спустив ноги с кровати и потянувшись, – А я пока схожу к дяде Форду. Ты права, всё будет в порядке, – он попытался изобразить улыбку, но, похоже, она не особо на это купилась.</p><p>– Зови меня сразу, если тебе хоть что-нибудь понадобится, хорошо? – сказала Мэйбл. – Я <em>серьёзно</em>. Что бы это ни было.</p><p>– Да, да.</p><p>– Я же серьёзно, Диппер!</p><p>Он помахал ей рукой, кивнув на дверь, – Я буду в порядке, – ответил он. – Просто иди, повеселись там. Мне уже тоже пора собираться.</p><p>Мэйбл на секунду помедлила, затем наклонилась и обняла его. – Не споткнись о свои штаны, – сказала она, прежде чем поцеловать его в щёку и отстраниться.</p><p>– Это случилось всего <em>один</em> раз!</p><p>Мэйбл засмеялась, направляясь к двери.Пухля спрыгнул с её кровати и вперевалку побежал следом.</p><p>Диппер проводил её взглядом до самого двери, пока та окончательно не закрылась. Его мысли разлетелись в клочьи во все направления одновременно. И ничто из того, о чём он попытался бы подумать, не было ничем приятным. Но хотя бы он мог провести немного времени с Фордом… Это всегда было чем-то хорошим. Кстати говоря об этом, разве Форд не заметил бы в ту же секунду, если Билл вдруг возьмёт его тело под контроль? Если кто-то и следил лучше всего за признаками присутствия Билла где-либо, так это был именно Форд. Может быть, это и был путь к спасению Диппера…</p><p>Он начал корить себя за эту мысль, когда смех Билла разразился эхом по всей его голове.</p><p><em>Твоя правда! </em>Сказал Билл. <em>Старик Фордси определённо </em>смог бы<em> заметить меня! Но только если ты вдруг рухнешь на землю мёртвым сном? Причиной такому могло бы послужить </em>всё, что угодно<em>, Сосна…</em></p><p><em>Не могу дождаться, когда ты поскорее уберёшься из моей головы, </em>подумал Диппер со всей злостью и гневом, которые только смог собрать в себе.</p><p>
  <em>Весьма взаимно, парень.</em>
</p><p>Диппер поднялся, чтобы поскорее одеться, борясь с некомфортным чувством того, что за ним всё время следят.</p><p><em>Сконцентрируйся!</em> <em>Что-то</em> должно <em>произойти!</em></p><p>– Я <em>итак</em> концентрируюсь! – прошипел Диппер сквозь зубы. – Мог бы ты проявить хоть немного терпения?</p><p>
  <em>Нет. Теперь давай ещё раз.</em>
</p><p>Диппер зажмурил глаза и сжал кулаки, борясь с обрушившимися на него воспоминаниями от звуков голоса Билла, такого хладнокровного и враждебного. Честно, Диппер <em>ненавидел</em> тот факт, что ему приходится работать с Биллом как с каким-то <em>тренером в магии</em>, но если хоть что-то могло вытащить этого чёртового демона из его головы, то это уже было бы лучше, чем просто сидеть на месте и ничего не делать. И пока Форд был занят подготовкой к их походу в лес, самым лучшим вариантом для Диппера было начать разбираться с его якобы способностями.</p><p>Как и ожидалось, ему не удалось никуда продвинуться.</p><p>– Что я вообще пытаюсь <em>сделать</em>? – спросил Диппер, открыв глаза и уставившись на пустой задний двор. – Двигать вещи? <em>Создавать</em> вещи? Поджигать их?</p><p><em>Поджигать было бы здорово</em>, ответил Билл, <em>но правда в том, что я сам не знаю.</em> На мгновение последовала тишина, после чего, <em>А ты действительно попал в меня с этой своей честностью, а, малец?</em></p><p>Диппер задавался вопросом, был ли Билл просто вынужден быть честным, или это правда могло быть его осознанным решением. Как он и должен был ожидать – но к чему пока ещё не привык, и, возможно, никогда не сможет – Билл услышал его мысль и тут же ответил.</p><p><em>Это просто вынужденное, </em>сказал он с явным недовольством в голосе. <em>Я чувствую, что ты не особо понимаешь, как работают сделки, парень. Я не могу </em>не<em> выполнить свою сторону договора. Для чего-то, где можно найти лазейку, я могу выбирать, как вести себя с  вещами, но вот от этого твоего хитроумного мелкого торга… Я обнаружил, что, к сожалению, не могу быть расплывчатым или нечестным! Ахахаха!</em></p><p>– Ладно, – Диппер потянулся к своей шапке, затем прочесал пальцами челку, только чтобы она тут же упала обратно на место. – Так ты не знаешь, что я должен делать?</p><p>Вздох Билла заполнил голову Диппера. <em>Нет, не знаю. Но я знаю достаточно о магии и о том, что это не так уж и важно. С достаточной фокусировкой, ты сможешь открыть в себе что бы ты там ни был способен делать – но, я полагаю, мы могли бы сузить круг поиска.</em></p><p>Было так непривычно слышать, когда Билл говорил подобным образом. Последний раз, когда он так обыденно говорил с Диппером, было четыре года назад, ровно перед тем, как он сразу вселился в него. И тогда он не пытался научить его чему-либо, и ещё не был связан с ним никаким договором. В конце концов, это сильно облегчало Дипперу жизнь, что Билл говорил с ним не в своём угрожающем тоне, увиливая и маниакально, как он обычно. Это будто делало Билла совсем не <em>собой</em>, и, возможно, это было именно то, что было нужно Дипперу, чтобы справиться со всем навалившимся на него.</p><p><em>Сфокусируйся на своей руке,</em> сказал Билл. <em>Попробуй заставить что-нибудь появиться. Не важно, что, поэтому не думай об этом. Просто сфокусируйся. И попытайся направить это через свой лоб.</em></p><p>– Мой лоб? – спросил Диппер, нахмурившись.</p><p>
  <em>Да, твой лоб. Там, где твоё это родимое пятно. Оно должно быть как-то связано с твоими способностями. Теперь, давай-давай, приступай уже, Сосна!</em>
</p><p>Диппер приподнял свою руку ладонью вверх и уставился на неё. <em>Сфокусируйся</em>, подумал он про себя. <em>Софкусируйся. </em>Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. На самом деле, он сам не знал, <em>как</em> он собирается "перенаправить это через свой лоб", но он старался сделать это изо всех сил, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то ощущение глубоко внутри себя, которое можно было бы перенаправить в свою голову. Только сейчас он понял, насколько это всё было нелепо - что он пытался призвать магию <em>внутри себя</em>. Но это было не так важно. Билл был весьма решителен. И пока Билл находился в его голове… главным был он.</p><p>Эта мысль была ужасно пугающей, настолько же, насколько пугающей была и сама реальность.</p><p>– Диппер! Вот ты где!</p><p>Диппер опустил свою руку и обернулся, когда Форд обошёл заднюю часть дома и с нетерпением поспешил в его сторону. Он был уже в своем полном приключенческом обмундировании с рюкзаком через плечо, который, без сомнения, был полностью забит припасами для их похода.</p><p><em>Фантастически вовремя,</em> съязвил Билл.</p><p>– Привет, прадядя Форд, – поздоровался с ним Диппер настолько непринуждённо, насколько смог, понадеявшись, что не вызовет никаких вопросов у Форда о том, почему он стоит посреди заднего двора и ничего не делает. – Ты уже готов идти?</p><p>– Конечно же готов! – ответил Форд. – Я подумал, что мы могли бы сходить в чащу леса и посмотреть, сможем ли найти там какие-нибудь завышенные показатели <em>аномалий</em>; это могло бы дать нам огромную подсказку по поводу физического источника прорыва в измерениях.</p><p><em>Разве я был посреди леса, когда открывал портал?</em> сказал Билл полным сарказма голосом. <em>Готов поклясться, что я был в самом сердце города, но Шестопалу лучше знать!</em></p><p>– А разве Билл не открыл портал посреди города? – спросил Диппер. – Мы, вроде, были в колокольной башне, когда всё случилось?</p><p>Яркие воспоминания хлынули в его голову – кроваво-красное небо, кричащие от страха горожане, отвратительная дыра в шляпе Билла из плоти и костей, Форд, атакующий его и тут же превращающийся в статую –</p><p>Но затем всё так же быстро прошло.</p><p><em>Уф, Кстати об очках-от-крови,</em> сказал Билл. <em>Как насчёт того, что мы проигнорируем все эти прекрасные воспоминания и сосредоточимся на нашем главном задании?</em></p><p>– Так и есть, Диппер, – ответил Форд. – Однако я не смог выявить какие-либо знаки превышения нормы аномалий в городе. И я это точно проверил. У меня есть предположение, что разрыв мог передвинуться в другое место; первоначально все аномалии пришли в город из леса. Поэтому, мне кажется, что это - наша лучшая подсказка, – он развернулся, направившись обратно за дом, и махнул Дипперу жестом следовать за ним. – Идём же, Диппер!</p><p>Вместе они обошли сбоку Хижины и перешли на пыльную тропу, ведущую в сторону леса. Пока они шли, Форд передал Дипперу в руки небольшой мешок, и тот закинул его через плечо себе на спину.</p><p>– Так, как ты узнал о том, что барьер слабеет? – спросил Диппер, когда Хижина позади них  уже начала исчезала из виду на расстоянии.</p><p>Форд улыбнулся, – А, это был лишь вопрос внимания, мой мальчик. Видишь ли, около месяца назад я получил сообщение от Фиддлфорда – он говорил, что стал замечать всё больше и больше странных вещей, происходивших из леса, вещей, которых он не видел со Странногеддона… и даже некоторых новых существ. Как только мы со Стэнли вернулись домой, я сразу же побежал делать замеры и обнаружил, что уровень аномалий зашкаливал невероятно выше любых норм для своих обычных показаний!</p><p>– Значит, ты предполагаешь, что это всё из-за Измерения Кошмаров?</p><p>– Должно быть, что так. Другого источника просто не может быть. – Форд осмотрелся вокруг них, когда они сошли с тропы, стремясь увидеть хоть что-то необычное или новое. – Измерение Кошмаров уже очень давно было основным источником всех странностей и аномалий в Гравити Фоллс. Это именно то место, в которое Билл хотел открыть портал, и именно то место, откуда он сам.</p><p><em>Не такой уж это мне и дом, вообще-то,</em> –- прокомментировал Билл.</p><p>Диппер кивнул, – Да, эм, – он ненадолго притормозил, подумав, затем спросил, – Ты когда-нибудь видел монстров из Гравити Фоллс в Измерении Кошмаров, когда был там, дядя Форд?</p><p>– Множество таких, да, – ответил Форд. – Многие из тех, что ты уже мог видеть, приживались здесь уже веками, однако некоторые, безусловно, более… недавние гости. Однако, Измерение Кошмаров – это не только дом для монстров и демонов, – он поправил свои очки и взглянул на Диппера, – Это ещё и дом для неприкаянных и изгнанных душ, – сказал он, и Диппер содрогнулся от такой мысли. – Я не уверен, как именно они оказались там, но было время, когда я задавался вопросом, не является ли Измерение Кошмаров чем-то вроде… того света для некоторых существ.</p><p>Билл маниакально рассмеялся в его голове, и Диппер еле сдержал себя от того, чтобы закрыть руками уши, зная, что ничем хорошим это ему не поможет.</p><p>– Всё возможно, – ответил Диппер, и Билл засмеялся ещё сильнее.</p><p>Заросли вокруг становились всё более плотными, пока они двигались всё дальше и дальше в чащу леса. Дорога уже была протоптанной, но деревья вокруг были всё шире и тяжело нависали над головой своими ветвями. Дипперу это не особо мешало, но вот Форду всё время приходилось наклоняться и отодвигать рукой отдельные ветви, пока они шли.</p><p>Диппер очень хотел насладиться приятным орегонским воздухом и природой вокруг, но пока в его голове сидел демон из его ночных кошмаров, было невозможно сосредоточиться на таких вещах. За прошедшие годы он стал тем ещё любителем побродить в поисках приключений вне дома ради своих сверхъестественных расследований, и ему невероятно нравились походы через дикую природу Гравити Фоллс – однако голос Билла, отдающийся эхом в его голове, рушил любой энтузиазм, который мог в нём хоть немного появиться. Это было просто <em>невыносимо</em>. Чем скорее ему удалось бы вытащить Билла из своей головы, тем лучше.</p><p><em>Может тогда тебе стоит снова сосредоточиться на своих силах,</em> безучастно прокомментировал Билл. <em>Чем скорее ты найдёшь в себе их, тем скорее и меня больше не будет в твоей голове. Но, честно говоря… </em>Он сделал паузу, чтобы усмехнуться. <em>…Очень маловероятно, что за один день ты сможешь найти то, что мне нужно. Однако,</em> <em>любой</em> <em>прогресс</em><em> – </em><em>уже</em> <em>прогресс</em><em>.</em></p><p><em>Так</em><em>, </em><em>что</em><em>? </em><em>Ты хочешь, чтобы я попытался сжечь лес напрочь, или что-то вроде того</em>? ответил Диппер.</p><p><em>Я сомневаюсь, что создавать огонь вообще в твоих силах, парень.</em> Сказал Билл. <em>Честно говоря.</em></p><p>Диппер уже начинал ненавидеть это слово - "честно".</p><p>– Так, прадядя Форд, – сказал он, прерывая тишину. – Что у тебя за приборы, чтобы измерять порог "странностей"?</p><p>Форд широко ухмыльнулся и остановился, чтобы вытащить свой рюкзак перед собой, – Я очень рад, что ты спросил, Диппер! – сказал он, копаясь в своих вещах, – Я сделал его сам – это что-то вроде счётчика Гейгера, но для аномальной активности! – Форд, наконец, вытащил маленький чёрный предмет, отдалённо напоминающий рацию с экраном. Кажется, он хотел бы рассказать о нём побольше, но вместо этого он уставился на его экран в недоумении.</p><p>– Это очень странно, – сказал Форд. – Вряд-ли это предвещает нам что-то хорошее.</p><p>– Что там? – спросил Диппер, но у него было ощущение, что он уже знал ответ.</p><p>– Прибор регистрирует аномалию за пределами выше любых возможных показателей, – ответил Форд, медленно поворачиваясь на месте с устройством в руках, – Куда бы я его ни направил – показатели всё равно сходят с ума.</p><p><em>Я думаю, ты и без моей помощи сможешь догадаться, в чём дело</em>, сказал Билл. Диппер решил проигнорировать его.</p><p>Форд огляделся вокруг и поджал губы. – Но я ничего не вижу, – сказал он, – Хотя возможно, что я плохо всматриваюсь…</p><p>Как будто стараясь помочь, Диппер тоже начал осматриваться по сторонам, хоть и был абсолютно уверен, что это он является источником сумасшедшего поведения устройства. Вокруг них везде была только густая листва и высокие деревья. Как долго бы удалось что-то скрывать, пока Форд бы не понял, что что-то не так? Или он бы подумал, что его прибор мог сломаться?</p><p>Именно в этот момент Диппер заметил что-то в деревьях.</p><p>– Мне кажется, здесь есть просвет, – сказал он, закрывая рукой глаза от солнечного света, – Может быть, там что-то есть?</p><p>Билл стал напевать в его голове какую-то странную мелодию.</p><p>Форд подошёл поближе к деревьям, чтобы осмотреться, затем пошёл дальше, отталкивая ветки и листву на пути. – Может быть и есть! – сказал он, – Давай, Диппер! Посмотрим, какие странности мы сможем отыскать!</p><p>Диппер шёл следом, поближе к Форду, продвигаясь вместе с ним к открывшейся перед ними небольшой поляне. Они вышли в высокую траву, окружающую все окрестности, и Диппер внезапно осознал то, насколько мёртвая тишина стояла в этом месте. Птиц и жуков, которых они встречали ранее, больше не было слышно; даже ветер больше не дул. Как будто они вошли в иной мир.</p><p><em>Что здесь происходит?  </em>спросил про себя Диппер.</p><p>Билл ничего ему не ответил.</p><p>– Хм, довольно причудливое небольшое место, – сказал Форд, держа свой прибор-странностей поверх травы. – Тем не менее… Всё ещё не вижу, что могло бы быть причиной всей этой активности. Может, оно под землёй? Хотя, для барьера это не имело бы никакого смысла…</p><p>– Может, это сам Гравити Фоллс, – сказал Диппер, обходя поляну. – Может быть, здесь <em>всё</em> теперь очень странное.</p><p>Форд хмыкнул в раздумьях. – Хоть это и весомое предположение, но я тщательно протестировал свой прибор – он должен срабатывать только на высочайшие уровни аномалий, – он несколько раз постучал пальцем по устройству и нахмурился. – Возможно, эта штука могла просто сломаться… Стэнли мог попытаться использовать его для чего-то иного, нежели чем по его назначению…</p><p>Диппер уже было открыл рот, чтобы ответить  что-то на это, что он не удивился бы такому поведению от прадяди Стэна или вроде того, но его прервало нечто под слабыми лучами света, пробивающимися к своей цели сквозь деревья на тенистый край поляны.</p><p>Показалось, что воздух из лёгких Диппера кто-то полностью выкачал.</p><p><em>Насколько же это весело! </em>Воскликнул Билл. <em>Нет ничего лучше, чем окаменелый труп для украшения твоего унылого дня, а, Сосенка?</em></p><p>Глаз – огромный, пустой глаз – казалось, будто он смотрит прямо на него. <em>В</em> него. Рассекая каждую его мысль, каждый страх – но разве это как раз не было так же? Разве не <em>именно</em> в такой же ситуации он итак оказался?</p><p><em>Уф, только посмотрите на весь этот мох,</em> продолжал Билл. <em>Я определённо видал деньки и получше.</em></p><p>Протянутая рука с растопыренными в ожидании пальцами будто тянулась к нему. Диппер был уверен, что сейчас она схватит его, утащит назад, потянет <em>вниз</em>, обратно в его собственные кошмары – обратно в <em>Странногеддон-</em></p><p>– Нашёл что-нибудь, Диппер? – спросил Форд, подходя сзади к своему внучатому племяннику. – Что тут- … – он остановился, увидев то, куда сквозь деревья падал солнечный свет, и руку, протянутую каждому, кто решит вдруг пожать её и заключить с ним сделку.</p><p>– Боже мой, – сказал он. – Я не проверял это место с тех пор, как весь этот кошмар закончился. Как мы на него наткнулись?</p><p>Диппер не мог найти слов, чтобы на это что-то ответить.</p><p><em>Очень  хорошо, что ты нашёл это место</em>, сказал Билл. <em>Ведь как только ты вытащишь меня из своей головы, мне понадобится этот плохой парень опять, чтобы снова вернуться к абсолютной власти!</em></p><p>Он ярко вспомнил,  как смотрел на Стэна, пока тот жал руку Билла. Как эта каменная статуя упала на землю, и Билл вышел в измерение Разума. И Форда, переодетого в костюм своего брата, направляющего пистолет стирания памяти прямо в голову Стэна, как Стэн осел на колени. Стэн принял на себя такой огромный риск, чтобы навсегда обеспечить безопасность не только для Диппера и Мэйбл, но и для всего <em>мир</em>, чтобы Странногеддон исчез в ничто точно так же, как и его собственные воспоминания обо всём…</p><p>…И теперь задачей Диппера было обернуть все их старания вспять.</p><p>Нежный звук флейты ненадолго отвлёк его от своих мыслей.</p><p>В тени деревьев чуть дальше от них стоял рыжий фавн с кудрявыми волосами и шерстью в цвет. Ещё пару мгновений он поиграл на своей флейте, затем уставился на Диппера и Форда своими большими, всезнающими глазами.</p><p>– Это же фавн! – сказал Форд себе под нос, – Невероятно! Большая редкость встретить этих доброжелательных существ в здешних лесах. Интересно, как он попал сюда?</p><p>– Всевидящее Око ещё не закрыто, – произнёс Фавн своим лёгким, мелодичным голосом.</p><p>Диппер почувствовал, как его сердце ушло в пятки.</p><p>– Даже сейчас, – существо продолжало, – <em>он</em> следит сквозь глаза иного.</p><p>– Невероятно, – сказал Форд, определённо пропустив мимо ушей значение сказанной существом фразы. Но Диппер знал, о чём он говорит. Прекрасно это знал. Это было то, что он видел, закрывая собственные глаза, что-то, что преследовало его по ночам, что-то, что раздавалось смехом в его голове и прямо сейчас.</p><p>– Прадядя Форд, – хрипло и еле уловимо обратился к нему Диппер.</p><p>Фавн настороженно посмотрел на статую и попятился назад в тень, прижав поближе к груди свою флейту.</p><p>– Постой, скажи нам больше! – взмолился Форд, когда существо начало отступать, – О чём ты говоришь?</p><p><em>Билл,</em> подумал Диппер, но имя отказалось сорваться с его языка.</p><p>Фавн посмотрел на них вновь, затем остановил свой взгляд на Диппере. Тот почувствовал, как его голова будто стала весить сильно меньше, когда существо вновь заговорило.</p><p>– Хоть и связанный волей, сквозь плоть он и кровь, Древний восстанет среди деревьев вновь.</p><p>Ноги Диппера сдались под ним, и он рухнул назад, подхваченный Фордом со спины. Это заставило фавна испуганно броситься назад в лесные тени и скрыться.</p><p>– Диппер! – шокированно воскликнул Форд, – Что-то не так?!</p><p>Всё, что он мог увидеть, была статуя. Она заполонила его зрение, будто пытаясь приманить своей протянутой рукой. Его дыхание было прерывистым, воспоминания постоянно всплывали перед его глазами, всё, что когда-либо было сделанно от рук Билла Сайфера образовывалось в его голове в один огромный скомканный кошмар.</p><p>– Дыши, Диппер, дыши! – взволновонно закричал Форд.</p><p><em>Бооже, парень, </em>сказал Билл с каким-то удивлением в его голосе. <em>Это действительно то, как ты себя чувствуешь, увидев мёртвое тело? Не то, что бы оно могло навредить тебе. Во всяком случае, пока что! Ахаха</em><em>!</em></p><p>– Отведи меня домой, – обессиленно попросил Диппер, пытаясь самостоятельно встать и отойти от статуи. Форд всё равно держал его в своих руках, хоть тот и пытался освободиться и сделать что-то, чтобы поскорее оказаться подальше от этого ужасного места, – Прошу тебя, дядя Форд, <em>пожалуйста!</em></p><p>– Билл, действительно, оказывает такой эффект на тебя? – пробормотал Форд, держа в руках Диппера, – Он <em>ушёл</em>, Диппер. Я обещаю тебе. Его больше нет.</p><p>Диппер прижался к своему прадяде, обессиленно уставившись куда-то в ткань кофты Форда. Фразы фавна проносились в его голове вместе со всем, что сказал ему Билл, раздаваясь гулом в ушах, от которого он никуда не мог деться. Слова, которые он хотел сказать, остались и умерли на его языке.</p><p><em>Ушёл</em><em>,</em> подал голос Билл. <em>Но</em> <em>не</em> <em>забыт</em><em>. </em><em>Так, Сосна?</em></p><p>Он чувствовал, как статуя своим глазом смотрела вслед им всю дорогу назад.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Только начало.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Описание:</p><p>Билл приобретает новый облик, пока Диппер борется со своими эмоциями.</p><p>От переводчика:<br/>!!! Эта глава всё ещё является сырым переводом без бета-редактирования, работа в процессе.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Мэйбл поздно ночью вернулась домой, она была удивлена обнаружить своего брата свернувшегося клубком на его одеяле, спиной ко всей остальной комнате. Она ожидала увидеть его за телевизором этажом ниже, или, быть может, не увидеть его совсем, потому что вдруг бы он был в подвале вместе с Фордом – но последнее, в каком виде она надеялась его найти, было <em>такое</em>.</p><p>— Дип-доп? У тебя всё в порядке? – тихо спросила она в надежде на то, что вдруг он уже мог спать. Но, как только она это сказала, он тяжко выдохнул и обхватил свою голову руками.</p><p>— Не очень.</p><p>Мэйбл включила свет, оставив свою сумочку у двери, затем подошла к кровати Диппера и села на край, – Тебя что-то тревожит? – спросила она самым мягким голосом, – Что случилось?</p><p>Диппер уставился взглядом в стену и вплёл пальцы в свои волосы. Он бы очень хотел рассказать ей обо всём – он хотел хоть с <em>кому-то</em> рассказать о Билле. Мэйбл всегда была для него самым близким человеком. Даже теперь, когда им обоим было уже по шестнадцать, Диппер все ещё не смог найти для себя никого ближе её. Может быть, только кроме Вэнди или Форда, а где-то после них на лестницу его доверия чуть позади поднималась и Пасифика. Но он и <em>им</em> ничего не мог сказать. Поэтому он очень хотел рассказать всё хотя бы <em>Мэйбл</em>. Он хотел её помощи, её понимания, её уникального взгляда на вещи.</p><p>Вместо этого, он заговорил о событиях в начале дня.</p><p>— Мы наткнулись на Билла, – сказал Диппер, ощущая горьким ядом его имя на языке, – Ту статую, что от него осталась. Прадядя Форд не находил это место со времён Странногеддона, но сегодня мы его нашли. Статуя была на одной из лесных полян, что находятся вдоль тропы… Не знаю, как он проглядел её прежде.</p><p>Мэйбл нахмурила брови и положила руку на спину брата, – Ух, звучит жутко. Ничего не случилось, когда вы нашли его?</p><p>— Случилось, я почти потерял сознание, – выдавил из себя Диппер, чувствуя отвращение к каждому выходящему из его губ слову. Он ненавидел себя за то, как он отреагировал в лесу, – Прадяде Форду пришлось нести меня по пути обратно в Хижину.</p><p>— Ох, Диппер… – Мэйбл сочувственно потёрла ему руками по спине и подсела ближе, – Тебя можно понять. Я уверена, что прадядя Форд не станет винить тебя в этом… Ты ведь рассказал ему о своих кошмарах?</p><p>Диппер опустил руки с головы и устало уронил их на кровать, – Нет, – подавленно сказал он, – Что бы он подумал про меня, Мэйбл? Он тридцать лет путешествовал по измерениям, а я провёл парочку дней в апокалипсисе. Билл постоянно <em>преследовал</em> его, а что я – ему не было никакого дела до меня во время Странногеддона. Я даже тогда не имел никакого значения. Но зато теперь это я падаю из-за него в обморок?</p><p>— <em>Моя ошибка,</em> встрял Билл. <em>Если бы я уничтожил тебя в самом начале, может,нам бы не пришлось оказаться в этой ситуации. Возможно, я недооценил тебя, парень!</em></p><p>— Думаю, прадядя Форд может тебя в этом понять, – сказала Мэйбл, – Если <em>кто-то</em> и может понять тебя в этом случае лучше, так это он. Тебе стоит рассказать ему, – она мягко похлопала по спине брата, после чего положила руку обратно себе на колени, – По крайней мере, хорошо, что хоть Билла больше нет, согласен?</p><p>Диппер стиснул зубы и зажмурил глаза.</p><p>— <em>Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, парень. Не смей.</em></p><p>— Мне уже надоело играть в эту игру, – сказал себе под нос Диппер. Он приподнялся, чтобы сесть на кровати, и взглянул своей сестре в глаза, собираясь рассказать всё, как есть, – Мэйбл…</p><p>После чего в его глазах потемнело.</p><hr/><p>Билл сделал глубокий вдох, обнаружив себя на кровати Диппера, лежа лицом к одеялу. Каждой клеткой этого тела ему хотелось в то же мгновение подскочить с кровати и воспользоваться тем, что он снова в этом теле, - сделать то же самое, что он сделал бы и в любой другой момент. Но сейчас последствия такого поведения совсем были бы не в его пользу, если он так просто позволит себя раскрыть. Сохранять их сделку с Диппером в тайне было главным ключом к тому, чтобы выбраться в реальный мир. Семья Пайнс была слишком мощной.</p><p>— <em>Интересно, получилось бы воспользоваться его силой вот так, просто вселившись в его тело?</em> – подумал он, разминая пальцы на одной руке.</p><p>— Диппер? Что такое?</p><p>Билл поднял голову, но решил, что не стоит смотреть на Мэйбл. Лучше не дать ей даже малейшего шанса увидеть его глаза. Особенно в этой темноте… Перемены будут слишком очевидны.</p><p>— Извини, сестрёнка, – сказал он спустя мгновение, тихо и слегка хрипло, – Я просто… правда, очень переволновался из-за всего, что было.</p><p>Затем последовала пауза. Оглушающая тишина, заставившая Билла почувствовать себя крайне неловко. Было достаточно сложно не повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, как отреагировала Мэйбл на его слова. Заметила ли она изменения в его голосе, или он сумел всё обыграть?</p><p>Мэйбл грустно вздохнула, снова положив ему руку на спину, – Прости меня, Диппер, – мягко сказала она, – Я бы хотела сделать что-то большее для тебя, чтобы хоть чем-то помочь. Что если мы потусим завтра вместе и отдохнём немного от всех этих проблем? Ну, там, знаешь, просто походим где-нибудь и проветримся.</p><p>Билл мысленно усмехнулся, опуская тело Диппера обратно на кровать, – <em>Легко отбился</em>, – подумал он.</p><p>— Звучит отлично, Мэйбс, – ответил он, – Но, хм, ты не будешь против, если я немного побуду один перед всем этим? Мне, правда, очень нужно… обдумать некоторые события, и всё такое.</p><p>— Конечно, Дип. Если это поможет тебе, без проблем.</p><p>— Отлично, – Билл согнул пальцы еще пару раз, рассеянно проведя языком по зубам. Находиться в человеческом теле всегда было захватывающим впечатлением; ему было ненавистно тратить такой шанс впустую. Хотя, то, что он смог выиграть немного "времени наедине с мыслями", чтобы попытать способности Диппера, было выигрышно.</p><p>— Тогда я спать, – сказала Мэйбл, вставая и направивляясь к своей части их комнаты, – Это был ужасно длиннющий день с девочками! Тебе наверняка тоже стоит поспать, Диппер.</p><p>— Да, тоже так думаю, – сказал Билл, проведя ногтями одной руки вдоль другой. Это не то, что бы было больно, но всё еще производило довольно интересное ощущение, – Я так устал, что, думаю, мне сегодня даже сниться ничего не будет, поэтому можешь об этом не беспокоиться.</p><p>— Наверное, оно и к лучшему, – сказала Мэйбл, доставая свою одежду для сна и направляясь в ванную, – Немного жаль, конечно. Хорошие сны – это всегда очень здорово! – Она обернулась уже у двери, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на брата, который, как ей показалось, всё ещё лежал спиной к ней, свернувшись в клубок, – Доброй ночи, Диппер.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, – ответил Билл, оскалившись в широченной улыбке на не его лице.</p><hr/><p>Диппер ходил взад-вперёд меж деревьев, скрестив руки на своей груди и сжав зубы в ярости. Хоть он и был в измерении Снов сейчас, казалось, слёзы, ручьями стекающие по его лицу, чувствовались очень реальными и обжигающими, будто бы он, действительно, их мог ощутить. Может быть, так оно и было. Он не знал точно, как именно работает измерение Снов, и не очень <em>хотел</em> знать. Точно не сейчас.</p><p>Во вспышке света рядом с ним появился Билл, и, не успел он что-либо сказать, как Диппер резко развернулся к нему и яростно ткнул пальцем в его бабочку.</p><p>— Как <em>посмел</em> ты! – прокричал Диппер Биллу в лицо, – Ты… ты просто… мерзкий, <em>ужасный</em>, абсолютно отвратительнейший кусок-</p><p>Билл резко перехватил палец Диппера и отогнул его в обратную сторону, заставив его прикусить язык, стараясь не закричать от боли.</p><p>— Невероятно, – произнёс Билл, – мелочь, что недавно рыдал от одного только вида моего мёртвого тела, теперь вдруг осмелел, что смог ко мне прикоснуться? Или ты <em>настолько</em> возмущён тем, что я сделал то, о чём я тебя <em>предупреждал</em>, что сделаю?</p><p>Диппер выдернул свою руку из захвата Билла и прижал её к груди, – Я не твоя <em>марионетка</em>. – прошипел он, избегая взгляда демона, – Это не было частью нашей сделки.</p><p>— Сделкой был доступ в твой разум, Сосна. Это подразумевает и отключение тебя каждый раз, когда ты хоть кому-либо можешь попытаться рассказать о <em>нашем с тобой небольшом секрете</em>, помнишь?</p><p>Диппер выругался себе под нос, укоризненно взглянув Биллу в глаз на мгновение, затем перевёл взгляд на что-то позади него, и после - на землю. Он резко прислонился спиной к ближайшему дереву и сполз спиной вниз, подтянув колени к груди и уронив на них свою голову. – Ненавижу всё это, – сквозь зубы процедил он, обняв свои ноги, – Ужасно ненавижу <em>тебя</em>.</p><p>Билл обернулся назад, чтобы увидеть, что могло позади него заинтересовать взгляд Диппера, и снова увидел свою каменную статую, на этот раз лишь из измерения Снов Диппера. К сожалению, в такую нельзя было вселиться, и было ужасно досадно - видеть её так ясно перед собой, но не иметь никакой возможности воспользоваться ей вновь – совсем как то, что было чуть раньше в лесу этим же днём. Она была так чертовски близко, но все ещё так далеко!</p><p>— Похоже, это та часть твоего Разума, к которой ты рано или поздно пришёл бы, – сказал он, поворачиваясь к Дипперу, – Ты, правда, так пугаешься от моего вида, Сосна? Ты ведь сам сказал – ты <em>не</em> был так важен во время Странногеддона! Каким таким образом я настолько перепугал тебя, когда мне до тебя даже дела не было?</p><p>Диппер ничего не ответил на это.</p><p>— О, так теперь мы молчим? – Билл выдохнул, – А я-то думал, что здесь ты повёл бы себя иначе. Да я для тебя открыт как на ладони, парень! Всё, о чём ты спросишь – на всё мне придётся отвечать тебе честно. Что бы я ни прокомментировал и что бы ни сказал - мне придётся быть честным и в этом. Чего ещё ты от меня хочешь? Конечно, кроме того, чтобы я поскорее свалил отсюда – и над этим мы тоже уже работаем! Чего ты сам <em>хочешь</em>, Сосна?</p><p>— Чтобы на твоём месте был <em>кто угодно</em>, лишь бы не ты.</p><p>— И если я это сделаю, ты успокоишься?</p><p>Диппер поднял голову с колен, нахмурив брови в злости и непонимании, – О чём ты говоришь? – спросил он.</p><p>Билл опять вздохнул и опустился пониже на уровень глаз Диппера, – Ты уже видел, как я трансформировался раньше, Сосна, – сказал он.</p><p>— В другие версии себя же, м-да, – хмуро ответил Диппер. Он смог посмотреть ему в глаз только на секунду, прежде чем поскорее снова отвести его в сторону, – Что это вообще изменит?</p><p>— Я могу превратиться вообще во что угодно, во что только захочу, – сказал Билл. – Мне просто нравится оставаться собой, знаешь ли. Но так мы не сработаемся! Тебе должно быть более, ну, я даже не знаю… <em>комфортно</em> со мной, что ли.</p><p>— <em>Комфортно</em>?! С <em>тобой</em>? Да ты с ума сошёл?!</p><p>— Так и есть, как верно ты подметил! – Билл сунул трость под руку и прохрустел пальцами, – Нам с тобой надо работать, Сосна! У меня уже есть одна идея для завтрашней тренировки, но… чтобы избежать лишней возможности того, что она вдруг может не сработать из-за всего этого, мне надо, чтобы ты был более спокоен в моей компании. Так что, если я превращусь во <em>что угодно</em> другое, тебя это устроит?</p><p>Диппер нахмурился и снова откинулся спиной к дереву. Он с осторожностью взглянул на Билла, затем на статую позади него, протягивающую руку сквозь падающие на нее лучи света.</p><p>— В каком смысле "что-то другое"?</p><p>— Что-то, что тебе будет ближе по духу, – сказал Билл, отлетев наверх, – Ну, знаешь, там, голова, тело, два глаза, кожа, одежда – все вот эти штуки. У меня уже есть пара идей, только скажи - когда! – Внезапно он начал светиться, прежде чем Диппер вообще успел что-то ответить, и тонны различных обликов Билла начали быстро мелькать перед Диппером.</p><p>Черные волосы, каштановые, светлые, цветные, строгие костюмы, разная одежда, жилеты, плащи, низкий рост, высокий, толстый, худой, темнокожий, бледный, всё что ещё вообще бывает между всем этим и даже больше – Билл циклически менял множество самых разных форм, каждая почти полностью отличающалась от предыдущей - но почти все они всё равно не были абсолютно <em>человеческими</em>. Но были довольно близки к этому. Дипперу пришлось признать - любая внешность, совсем отличающаяся от привычного ему треугольника, могла бы помочь ему не так нервно на всё реагировать. Конечно хоть это и значило, что Билл мог превратиться вообще во что угодно, но раз он сам нацелился на гуманоидную форму – то пускай так.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, заканчивай! – прокричал Диппер, закрываясь рукой от уже слишком яркого свечения Билла, – Что угодно сойдёт!</p><p>Чёрные ботинки прикоснулись к бесцветной земле, следом за ними опустился конец трости подлиннее его обычной.</p><p>— Воу, Сосна, – удивлённо произнёс Билл, отряхнув лацкан своего черного жилета, – Вот эта? Серьёзно?</p><p>Диппер нерешительно опустил руку, посмотрев перед собой.</p><p>Конечно же, шляпа-цилиндр всё еще летала над его головой – чего только он ожидал? Ярко-жёлтые, даже не блондинистые, волосы - совсем почти того же цвета, в каком прежде был полностью сам Билл. Глаза были похожи на нормальные, за исключением все тех же вертикальных зрачков и длинных ресниц; уши тоже были ближе к человеческим, но слегка заостренные на концах; кожа - довольно загорелая, что смотрелось как-то на контрасте с его волосами.</p><p>Одежда на демоне была тоже под стать – чёрный жилет поверх классической рубашки; черные перчатки, брюки, ботинки, и, конечно же, его постоянная чёрная бабочка.</p><p>Так или иначе, это всё равно отдалённо <em>напоминало</em> Билла… но, в то же время, это <em>был не Билл</em>. Точно не тот Билл, который мучал Диппера в его кошмарах все эти годы. Скорее, будто кто-то очень старался быть на него похожим.</p><p>— А у тебя занятный вкус, парень, – произнёс Билл. Когда его губы зашевелились, Диппер мельком увидел что-то похожее на заостренные зубы. – Но тогда так тому и быть! Боже, я даже уже не помню, как давно в последний раз был в человеческой форме. Должно быть, вообще другом измерении.</p><p>Диппер не был уверен, что сказать. Это всё казалось слишком <em>странным</em>. – Почему ты вообще это делаешь? – спросил он, – Какое тебе может быть дело до того, чтобы мне было комфортно?</p><p>Билл скептически нахмурился ему в ответ. Было ужасно странно, видеть выражение его эмоций с более, чем просто одним глазом.</p><p>— Я уже сказал. Чем спокойнее ты, тем проще тебе будет сконцентрироваться на твоих способностях, – сказал Билл, – Я бы хотел, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее, Сосна. И если этот облик поможет нам прийти к результату чуть быстрее, тогда я готов пойти на это, – он протянул руку Дипперу, будто пытаясь помочь ему встать, – Поднимайся, парень, давай немного пройдёмся.</p><p>Диппер с отвращением посмотрел на протянутую ему и отодвинулся, – Зачем это ещё?</p><p>— Затем, чтобы мы могли нормально поговорить. Мне уже надоело торчать здесь рядом со своим мёртвым телом, если ты не против.</p><p>Диппер снова взглянул на статую, затем перевёл взгляд на Билла. Он определённо чуть легче себя чувствовал, смотря на этого странного нового для него человека, чем на тот преследующий его в кошмарах треугольник. Голос Билла всё еще заставлял его содрогаться до мурашек, но, он подумал, что с этим всё равно было ничего не поделать. Для него ещё было удачей, что хоть что-то было с этим сделано. Это было так странно, что Билл вообще что-то делал в его пользу…</p><p>Поднявшись своими силами на ноги и отряхнув с себя пыль, Диппер побрёл сквозь деревья в его сне, и Билл пошёл за ним следом.</p><p>— Решил добавить себе в росте пару сантиметров, как тебе? – Диппер сухо посмотрел в ответ. Билл не особо возвышался над ним, но был определённо выше, – Просто пытаюсь так утвердить свой авторитет, Сосновое Деревце! – сказал Билл с ухмылкой. Его зубы, действительно, были заострёнными, – Не могу же я позволить тебе почувствовать себя слишком спокойно в моём присутствии.</p><p>— Поверь мне, этого никогда не будет, – Диппер сунул руки в карманы толстовки – почему вообще он был в ней во сне? – затем сгорбил плечи. Вдали виднелся всё тот же туман, граница измерения его Разума, которую он никогда не сможет достичь.</p><p>— Так… в чём была твоя идея насчёт завтра, которую ты упомянул? – спросил он, когда они шли вдоль лесной тропы.</p><p>— А, это, – Билл усмехнулся и провертел в руках трость, положив её рукоятью себе на плечо, – Ну… я придумал её, когда разговаривал с твоей сестрой! Видишь ли, я знаю, как направлять магию – я делаю это постоянно! – Для того, чтобы продемонстрировать это, он поднял свою свободную руку и вызвал на неё синее пламя, погоревшее ещё пару мгновений, прежде чем Билл закрыл ладонь и потушил его. – Так что, я думаю просто взять контроль над твоим телом и попробовать самостоятельно пробудить твои способности, какими бы они там у тебя ни были.</p><p>Диппер стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки в карманах толстовки, – Всё понятно, – вздохнул он, – Если ты изначально хотел использовать меня в качестве марионетки, почему просто сразу не сделал <em>это</em> нашей сделкой?</p><p>Билл отрицательно покачал головой, – Нет, я даже сейчас не уверен, получится ли провернуть подобное, – сказал он, – Да, магия иногда – основная штука, но гораздо чаще она связана именно с разумом, а не с физическим телом. Я всегда могу вселиться в твоё тело с этим твоим родимым пятном, но я никак не смогу использовать твой разум.</p><p>— Ага, тогда просто <em>живи</em> в нём вечно, – пробубнил Диппер.</p><p>— Ммхм, – согласно сказал демон, хитро улыбнувшись, затем, совсем без предупреждения, фамильярно обхватил Диппера сбоку свободной рукой за плечи, – Но, поверь мне, парень, – продолжил он, – Это ни для кого из нас не самая идеальная ситуация для жизни!</p><p>Диппер резко застыл на месте от этого жеста, затем отступил назад и выскочил из-под руки Билла. Он чувствовал леденящий мороз по коже и кровь застыла в жилах, – Не прикасайся ко мне, – нервно выдохнул он.</p><p>Билл одарил его циничным взглядом, затем безразлично пожал плечами и продолжил идти дальше, – Как скажешь, малец, – сказал он и провернул трость, с восхищением следя за тем, как двигается его новая рука, – Видимо, нам никогда не стать друзьями, а?</p><p>— Видимо, нет, – огрызнулся Диппер, закатив глаза.</p><p>Он пронаблюдал ещё пару секунд, как Билл шёл дальше, чтобы увидеть, остановится ли он или вдруг развернётся на него. Но демон ничего из этого не сделал, и Диппер неохотно поплёлся за ним следом, глубже в чащу чёрно-белого леса.</p><p>Позже этим же днём, воспользовавшись отговоркой о "надо какое-то время побыть в одиночестве" и "обдумать для себя некоторые вещи", Диппер направился на задний двор Хижины, опасаясь и даже боясь того, что же может произойти, когда начнётся его "тренировка" с Биллом. Его семья так легко его отпустила – Форд и Мэйбл оба знали, что он, должно быть, всё ещё переживает из-за увиденной статуи, да и Стэн мог услышать фрагменты из их разговоров. (Всё же, Диппера очень радовало то, насколько лучше теперь выглядел Стэн, избавившись от Билла в его голове. Но также это заставляло его подумать о том, как, должно быть, ужасно теперь выглядел <em>он сам</em>.)</p><p>— <em>Ладно, Сосновое Деревце,</em> – сказал Билл в его голове, когда Диппер оглядел пустую поляну, – <em>Я впущу тебя сюда, внутрь, на первый раз. Теперь ты будешь в </em>моей <em>роли!</em></p><p>— Твоей роли? – спросил Диппер, подняв бровь, хотя, наверное, Билл и не мог увидеть этого, – Ты это про "порождение дьявола" или "буду-постоянно-болтать-в-твоей-голове"?</p><p>— <em>Последнее. Я хоть и не порождение дьявола, но благодарю за комплимент!</em></p><p>Разговоры с человеческой, не-Билл версией Билла этой ночью помогло Дипперу немного лучше понять свои ощущения по отношению к демону, но и не более того. Каждый раз, когда он слышал голос Билла, в его памяти всё ещё резко всплывали образы настоящей формы демона, вместе с яркими жуткими воспоминаниями о Странногеддоне. В каком-то смысле их просто стало немного легче <em>игнорировать</em>.</p><p>И это ещё больше выводило его из себя, зная, что он был вынужден помогать в создании нового Странногеддона.</p><p><em>— Знаешь, если это настолько тебя беспокоит,</em> – сказал Билл, <em>– ты мог бы просто </em>присоединиться ко мне<em>, вместо того, чтобы лицезреть все ужасы пребывания в списке моих врагов! Думаю, я даже уверен, что такого способного парня, как ты, я мог бы где-нибудь применить в своей армии чудаков!</em></p><p>— Не в этой жизни, Билл, – огрызнулся Диппер, – Теперь, может, уже закончим со всем этим?</p><p>
  <em>— Да без проблем!</em>
</p><p>Внезапно он пошатнулся, его глаза закатись. Прежде чем он начал падать, его тело резко и уверенно остановилось на ногах. Это был уже не он. Диппер обнаружил себя в измерении Разума, среди чёрно-белых деревьев, окружающих столь же чёрно-белую хижину. Или было ли это именно лично <em>его</em> измерение разума такого вида? Он всё равно не могпонять, как это всё работает. Перед ним в тоскливой бесцветности парило большое окно в реальный мир, которое, как ему показалось, проецировало всё, что видели глаза его физического тела. Или, пока что, глаза <em>Билла</em>.</p><p><em>— Это и есть то, как ты за всем наблюдаешь? </em>– спросил его Диппер.</p><p>— М-да, – ответил Билл, разминая руки за головой и прохрустев шеей, – Довольно удобно, не так ли? Помогает мне знать обо всём, что происходит!</p><p>Диппер решил немного оглядеться, пока Билл разминался (что, как показалось Дипперу, было не особо обязательно). Как обычно – измерение разума было абсолютно беззвучным; однако, Диппер всё же ожидал услышать что-то ещё, раз теперь <em>он</em> был "в роли" Билла.</p><p>
  <em>— Почему я не слышу твоих мыслей?</em>
</p><p>— Потому что это не ты в моей голове. Представь себе! – Билл негромко рассмеялся, проведя ладонью туда-обратно перед своими глазами – А если бы ты и был, мы были бы в гораздо более интересной ситуации! Хотя и не в мою пользу. Да и, вообще, – он посмотрел куда-то вверх, как если бы это помогло посмотреть в лицо Диппера, – Тебе, действительно, хотелось бы узнать мои мысли, Сосна?</p><p>
  <em>— Теперь когда ты сказал об этом - нет, спасибо.</em>
</p><p>— Я тоже так думаю, – Бил развёл плечами и поднял руку ладонью вверх, уставившись на неё, – Теперь включи сюда всё своё внимание, потому что это чертовски важно, – сказал он, – Сейчас я тебе расскажу, как всё это работает.</p><p>Диппер подумал о возможности сказать Биллу, что тот мог бы объяснить это и в любой другой момент, но вместо этого он просто решил приложиться ухом к ближайшему дереву и стал слушать.</p><p>— Вся магия заключается в том, чтобы манипулировать материей реальности, – сказал Билл, – Это, чаще всего, изначально присуще большинству демонов и некоторых других "паранормальных" существ, по крайней мере, здесь, на этой планете. Она везде работает по-разному, но одно в ней всегда остаётся тем же… манипулирование реальностью, – он пристально сосредоточился на руке перед собой и попытался призвать огонь, но ничего не вышло. Как он и ожидал.</p><p>— Какие бы силы у тебя ни были, они всё равно принадлежат к этим параметрам, – продолжил Билл, – На что бы ты там ни был способен, это будет изменять мир вокруг тебя. И, конкретно в нашем случае, будем надеяться, что ты сможешь проделать брешь из измерения разума, через которую я смог бы выбраться отсюда.</p><p><em>— Хорошо, хотя бы это теперь понятно,</em> – сказал Диппер, – <em>Но как мне</em> сделать <em>это?</em></p><p>Билл опустил руку и посмотрел на лес, раскинувшийся в нескольких метрах от них, – Магия – это как дышать, – сказал он, – Ты не думаешь об этом, это просто что-то, что ты делаешь. По команде или нет, – он замолчал, нахмурившись, потом покачал головой, – Хм, нет, не как дыхание. Вам, людям, <em>нужно</em> это делать. Это как, хм…</p><p><em>— Ездить на велосипеде?</em> – спросил Диппер.</p><p>— Хех, помню время, когда эти штуки были изобретены, – Билл постучал пальцем по груди, где обычно у него была бабочка, затем широко улыбнулся настолько, что были видны дёсны, – Эй, а из нас получается неплохая команда, не так ли, Сосновое Деревце?</p><p>
  <em>— Нет, не так.</em>
</p><p>Билл пожал плечами, – Да-да, как скажешь, так или иначе… – он задумался на мгновение, затем снова сфокусировал взгляд на деревьях, – Значит, это как езда на велосипеде. Ты должен понять, как это делать, но как только ты сможешь – то на этом и всё. Оно станет для тебя чем-то абсолютно естественным, – он закрыл глаза, затем начал направлять свою энергию вверх по телу Диппера, – Ты должен сосредоточиться и перенести всё, что только есть в тебе, туда, где это сможет заиметь значение, – продолжил он, – Сердце, рука или глаз – в твоём случае, твоё родимое пятно на лбу. Это моё предположение, во всяком случае… – он почувствовал, как его лоб будто начал нагреваться, когда энергия достигла головы, и открыл свои глаза снова, готовый перенаправить всё это наружу, – Сфокусируйся, перенаправь, высвободи.</p><p>Билл выпустил накопленную энергию вперёд, направив её волнами в сторону деревьев, и… ничего не произошло.</p><p>Затем Диппер вскрикнул.</p><p>— Что там ещё? – огрызнулся Билл, удивившись такой реакции.</p><p>
  <em>— Куча деревьев здесь ни с того ни с сего загорелись этим твоим дурацким синим пламенем!</em>
</p><p>Билл цыкнул языком и скрестил руки на груди, – Похоже, я всё ещё слишком привязан к измерению Разума, и не могу сделать что-то реальное, – сказал он, – Но теперь хоть это понятно. Тем не менее, раз я могу перенаправлять энергию в твоём теле, то и ты должен быть спобосным это сделать. Готов попробовать ещё раз, Сосна?</p><p><em>— Да, только вытащи меня уже отсюда, </em>– сказал Диппер, <em>– Ненавижу, когда ты в моём теле. Лучше оставайся в голове.</em></p><p>— О, я бы остался, если бы это не было так… – Билл внезапно был прерван странными звенящими звуками и гудением. Он посмотрел вниз в замешательстве, затем спросил, – Почему твоя нога издаёт звуки?</p><p>Диппер прильнул руками к окну в реальный мир, внезапно занервничав<em>, – Быстро выпусти меня! </em>– закричал он<em>, – Это мой телефон!</em></p><p>— Что, там что-то важное? – спросил Билл, вытащив телефон из джинсов Диппера и взглянув на экран, – В последний раз, когда я проверял, ты не особо-то купался в тонне друзей, малец, – Он потыкал по экрану несколько раз с любопытством, пытаясь разобраться, как это работает.</p><p>
  <em>— Билл, быстро выпусти меня!</em>
</p><p>— Да подожди, – сказал Билл, широко улыбаясь, – Хочу выяснить, из-за чего весь сыр-бор! – Он провёл пальцем по экрану, ухмыляясь своей способности расшифровать любую современную технологию, затем посмотрел в нижнюю часть экрана на всплывшее текстовое сообщение, – От Пас, – прочёл он громко, и Диппер снова начал кричать, чтобы тот его выпустил, – "Когда заскочишь в гости?", затем двоеточие и скобки. Это ведь улыбка, верно?</p><p><em>— Не смей читать мои сообщения! </em>– прокричал Диппер, <em>– Срочно выпусти меня!</em></p><p>— Пас, – произнёс Билл, задумчиво стуча пальцем по подбородку, – Пас, Пас… Так мы говорим о девчонке Нортвестов? Альпака?</p><p><em>— </em> <em>Билл</em> <em>!</em></p><p>— Не вижу повода, по которому ты так разнервничался из-за всего этого. Или она твоя новая искра? Я думал, твоё пламя всё ещё горит по той Красной.</p><p>Диппер тяжко вздохнул и устало провёл по лицу руками. Он ненавидел напоминать себе о чём-то столь ужасном, но "<em>сейчас Билл был за главного</em>". Он не сможет получить назад своё тело, если не подыграет ему в этой дурацкой игре. Да и, какая Биллу разница, в любом случае? Или ему просто доставляло удовольствие играть у Диппера на нервах? Последнее, похоже, было самым близким к правде.</p><p><em>— Пасифика не моя "новая искра", </em>– раздражённо ответил он, – <em>Она мой друг. Я просто подумал, что сообщение могло быть от Вэнди. Она всё ещё не написала мне, и я решил, что, вдруг она… Не знаю. Доволен?</em></p><p>— В восторге! – сказал Билл, убрав телефон обратно в карман, – И как бы я жил без всех этих твоих невероятно увлекательных, не имеющих ни малейшего значения маленьких нюансов твоей жизни, Сосна.</p><p>
  <em>— Вообще-то это ты сам спросил!</em>
</p><p>Билл посмеялся и подошёл на пару шагов ближе к деревьям, шагая ногами Диппера настолько широко, насколько получалось,  – Просто чтобы потрепать тебе нервишки, парень. Слушай, обожаю это твоё тело! Оно настолько хлипкое, слабое и бесполезное, но им так безумно весело играть!</p><p>Диппер устало простонал и облокотился спиной на одно из бесцветных деревьев, <em>– У тебя есть своя собственная форма, с которой можешь играться когда угодно,</em> – сказал он, <em>– Да и, вообще, если тебе настолько нравится человеческое тело, почему сразу в него не превратился?</em></p><p>— Живое, дышащее человеческое тело сильно отличается от того, во что я могу превратить свою форму, – сказал Билл, разворачиваясь назад к хижине и делая такие же огромные шаги обратно, – Но, хэй, может, когда я снова вернусь в реальность, кто знает! Могло бы быть весёлой идеей - побыть в такой форме ещё какое-то время!</p><p><em>— Просто замечательно,</em> – сказал Диппер, снова проведя руками по лицу, <em>– Теперь, можно мне обратно моё тело? Ты, вроде, хотел, чтобы я практиковался, не так ли? </em></p><p>Билл остановился и закатил глаза, – Ладно, Сосна, можешь вернуться. Говоря об обломщике веселья!...</p><p>Прежде чем Диппер смог сказать ещё что-либо, он обнаружил себя снова в своём теле, и больше не в бесцветном лесу, будто бы он всегда был здесь всё это время. Это сильно дезориентировало, мягко говоря.</p><p><em>— Итак, ты запомнил, что я сказал тебе?</em> – спросил Билл, пока Диппер разминал свои плечи, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, что только что был одержим демоном, <em>– Сфокусируйся, перенаправь, высвободи. Ты вряд ли почувствуешь ту же энергию, как когда это делал я, ведь твоя сила слабая и жалкая, но ты должен почувствовать </em>хоть что-то<em>, если всё сделаешь правильно.</em></p><p>— Ага, спасибо, – сухо ответил Диппер, – Постараюсь всё это запомнить. – по правде говоря, он пока не мог до конца понять то, что конкретно он должен был сделать. Сама идея того, что у него должны быть какие-то <em>магические силы,</em> казалась ему полным абсурдом, и он бы даже не подумал поверить в неё, если бы не настойчивость Билла. Даже учитывая всё то, что он видел и испытал на своём опыте в Гравити Фолз, Диппер всё равно не мог смириться с тем, что он сам мог быть хоть в каком-либо смысле сверхъестественным.</p><p>Диппер снова поднял свою руку на уровень глаз и попытался сосредоточиться на ней. Билл перед этим сказал ему не зацикливаться на том, <em>что именно</em> должно было получиться, но больше на самом процессе; он старался держать это в уме, начав попытки "перенаправлять" куда-то свою энергию. Он не особо понимал, <em>как</em> это сделать, но, он подозревал, что Билл и сам уже не знал, как ещё понятнее это ему объяснить, чем то, как он это уже сделал.</p><p>Как в доказательство этих мыслей, Билл ничего не ответил на это.</p><p>Диппер уставился на свою руку и сосредоточился на том, чтобы что-то <em>произошло</em>. Он представил, как что-то проходит через всё его тело в родимое пятно на лбу, и попытался задержать эту идею в своей голове; он не был уверен, было ли это ощущение просто его воображением, или что-то могло реально происходить.</p><p>— Высвободи… – тихо произнёс себе под нос Диппер, перенаправляя всё, что только мог почувствовать, к себе в руку.</p><p>Лёгкий ветер приподнял его чёлку и слегка подвинул шапку. Помимо этого, больше ничего не произошло.</p><p>— Проклятье, – выругался Диппер и опустил свою руку, – Я почти что-то почувствовал. Может быть, проблема в-…</p><p>— <em>Сосна, что-то только что было.</em></p><p>Диппер нахмурился и снова посмотрел на свою руку, – Нет, ничего не было, – сказал он, – Я внимательно смотрел, я не-…</p><p><em>— Твоё родимое пятно!</em> – заявил Билл, <em>– Оно было здесь – прямо здесь, в твоём измерении Разума. Засветилось на всё небо, как рождественские огни.</em></p><p>— И что это значит? – спросил Диппер.</p><p><em>— Не знаю, </em>– ответил Билл, <em>– но </em>что-то<em> это должно значить. Я бы даже бы не удивился, если в этот момент твой лоб на секунду засветился.</em></p><p>— Бред какой-то, – сказал Диппер, – Этого не может быть… – он перевернул руку ладонью, затем дотронулся до своего лба. Тот был тёплый, но таким, каким он и <em>всегда</em> был. Вряд-ли это что-то значило.</p><p><em>— Сделай это ещё раз,</em> – настаивал Билл, <em>– Но сделай это где-то, где ты сможешь видеть своё отражение.</em></p><p>— Моё отражение…? – Диппер окинул взглядом весь задний двор. Он не смог найти ничего, что хотя бы отдалённо можно было бы использовать в качестве зеркала, кроме, конечно, окон хижины – но он не хотел бы в упор стоять перед окнами, уставившись на себя, когда кто-нибудь прошёл бы мимо и заинтересовался, что это там за чертовщину он творит. – Я не знаю, где я мог бы…</p><p>
  <em>— Как насчёт твоего телефона?</em>
</p><p>Диппер посмотрел вниз на свой карман, слегка удивившись. Он даже не подумал об этом. И Билл указал на это не в какой-то агрессивной форме – по факту, единственная эмоция, которую Диппер смог распознать в его фразе – была увлечённость. И, честно говоря, это, действительно, <em>было</em> увлекательно… хотя и подавлялось тем фактом, что, скорее всего, любые его способности были бы использованы только для начала ещё одного апокалипсиса.</p><p>Он вытащил телефон и посмотрел на своё отражение в выключенном экране. Затем свободной рукой откинул со лба чёлку так, чтобы он мог видеть родимое пятно. Оно выглядело так же, как и обычно.</p><p><em>— А теперь попробуй снова, </em>– заявил Билл, <em>– Сделай то же, что сделал в прошлый раз.</em></p><p>— Ладно, – Диппер сфокусировался на телефоне, затем представил, как концентрация чего-то проходит через всё его тело и направляется к родимому пятну на лбу, совсем как мгновение назад было с его рукой. Он постарался задержать это ощущение так долго, как только смог, медленно сделав глубокий вдох, затем высвободив своё дыхание и энергию, будто <em>поток </em>воздуха.</p><p>В отражении без сомнений было видно тусклое голубоватое свечение его родимого пятна в форме "Малой Медведицы" на лбу, всего секунду, когда он выдохнул.</p><p>— О, боже мой, – закричал Диппер, почти выронив свой телефон в процессе, – О мой <em>бог</em>! Моё.. моё пятно-…</p><p><em>— Ты сделал это, Сосна!</em> – воскликнул Билл, <em>– Ты, чёрт побери, сделал это!</em></p><p>Диппер не мог сдержать улыбку, уставившись на отражение в телефоне. Это был такой рывок – у него, и правда, были <em>силы</em>! Он, правда, был каким-то особенным! Он больше не был заурядным парнем, ведущим необычную жизнь; теперь <em>он</em> был необычным! И он никогда бы не узнал об этом, если бы не-…</p><p>…Билл Сайфер.</p><p>Улыбка ушла, сменившись на сомнение и неуверенность.</p><p><em>— Ох, да взбодрись ты, парень! </em>– сказал Билл, – <em>Ты всё ещё можешь использовать эти силы и во время Странногеддона, так-то! Не против</em> меня, <em>конечно… но ты всё ещё можешь повеселиться с ними сполна!</em></p><p>— Да уж, – пробубнил Диппер, – Будто ты позволишь мне остаться в <em>живых</em>.</p><p>— Диппер?</p><p>Диппер обернулся, чтобы увидеть Мэйбл, обошедшую хижину и стоявшую неподалёку от него, – Оу, хэй, – удивлённо поприветствовал её он, –  Меня уже долго нет?</p><p>— Я просто услышала крик, – сказала Мэйбл, – Всё хорошо? – она выглядела обеспокоенной, но когда увидела телефон в руке Диппера, её хмурый взгляд плавно сменился на хитрую улыбку, – Ох, я всё поняла. Тебе написала Вэнди, да?</p><p>Диппер озадаченно моргнул, затем посмотрел на свой телефон.</p><p><em>— Просто скажи "да",</em> – огрызнулся Билл, – <em>Ты подозрительно долго думаешь, что ответить.</em></p><p>— Оу, эм, да! – сказал Диппер, слегка дрогнув в голосе. Он ненавидел то, как Билл только что прозвучал; этого ещё было не совсем достаточно, чтобы вызвать панический приступ, но всё равно будто сильно выбило его из колеи, – Она, эм, она хочет… потусить немного вместе, вроде того, там, знаешь…</p><p>Мэйбл хихикнула, – Звучит здорово! – она сказала, –Не стану вклиниваться к вам в компанию, - я уверена, вам нужно время наедине. Эй, может быть, это твой удачливый год, а?</p><p>— Ох, да брось! – ответил Диппер, подходя к своей сестре, – Нас с Вэнди никогда не случится. Мы просто друзья, – он игриво стукнул Мэйбл в плечо, – Ты уже почти четыре года знаешь об этом.</p><p>— Ага, но всё может измениться! – сказала Мэйбл, улыбаясь, – Ну, что, ты уже закончил думать о своих вещах? Не хочешь присоединиться к просмотру бездумного телека?</p><p>— Как по мне, звучит отлично, – Диппер улыбнулся своей сестре и пошёл следом за ней обратно в Хижину, стараясь изо всех сил спрятать свои эмоции на всё, что в его голове говорил Билл.</p><p><em>— Это только начало, Сосна, </em>– сказал Билл своим злорадным маниакальным голосом, который так ненавидел Диппер, <em>– Начало чего-то большого! Прежде чем ты сможешь это осознать, ты уже будешь способен открыть брешь в измерении, и я смогу воссоединиться со своим телом вновь… и странности снова будут править здесь всем! Ахахаха</em><em>!</em></p><p>Диппер присел рядом с Мэйбл, слушая её рассказ про то, что происходило с ней за день, его взгляд иногда был каким-то пустым.</p><p><em>— И я могу предложить тебе необычайное, малец! </em>– продолжал Билл, <em>– Ты сможешь присоединиться ко мне, и я пощажу тебя! Может быть и твою семейку, если будут хорошо себя вести. Я знаю, что ты подумаешь - "и зачем Биллу так поступать?" Ответ в том, что люди с такими силами, как у тебя, нужны мне на моей стороне, а ты показываешь все признаки того, что ты сможешь стать очень сильным. Было бы очень жаль убивать тебя, Сосна! Вместе… мы смогли бы создать такой хаос, какого это измерение ещё не видело!</em></p><p>Диппер ничего не ответил.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Заметки:</p><p>(от оригинального автора):</p><p>Привет, друзья! Надеюсь, эта история доставляет вам удовольствие – если вам не сложно, я всегда буду рад услышать от вас ваши отзывы!  Каждое даже самое маленькое слово помогает мне немного и вдохновляет меня писать ещё!<br/>Вы можете представить человеческий облик Билла в любом виде, в котором только пожелаете и сами! Но, если вдруг захотите – моё личное видение на его образ вы можете найти на моём DeviantArt’е, здесь: toxal.deviantart.com.<br/>Я люблю вас всех!</p><p>Автор: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tox/pseuds/Little%20Dipper </p><p>оригинальная работа:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700893/chapters/17545906</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Узнать Билла получше</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Диппер поговорил с другом, и у него появился план, как можно разобраться с Биллом.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!! от переводчика:<br/>ахтунг, Это всё ещё сырой перевод без бета-редактирования. Процесс ещё идет, но можете прочесть сырой перевод на свой страх и риск~ ;&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лето всё сильнее наступало, и повседневная рутина окончательно установилась.</p><p>День Диппера начался вполне обычно: он позавтракал, посмотрел телевизор, пообщался с Мэйбл и своими прадядями. Похоже, у Мэйбл уже было запланировано около десятка творческих проектов, ночёвок - то там, то здесь, вместе с Кэнди и Грэндой. Форд всё ещё занимался расследованием причин ослабления барьера между мирами и пытался проводить мозговые штурмы на всевозможные решения, чтобы исправить всё это. Стэн помогал своему брату так, как только мог, а когда не делал этого – проводил своё время на крыльце у входа в хижину, чтобы посмотреть, как идут дела у Зуса.</p><p>Иногда Диппер мог ненадолго присоединиться к Стэну и бросить "привет" Зусу и Мэлоди, потом помочь по дому, где им только могла понадобиться помощь. За последние годы Диппер научился неплохо ходить вокруг да около любых тем, поэтому с лёгкостью водил туристов через ряды экспонатов хижины, а затем - обратно к товарам. Зус хвалил его за такие способности к бизнесу, пока Стэн делал вид, что его они совершенно не впечатляли.</p><p>Если он не ходил вокруг да около Стэна, он мог присоединяться к Мэйбл и её творческим проектам, либо, если и она уходила куда-то, а Стэн торчал где-то в магазине подарков – Диппер мог спуститься в подвал, чтобы поспрашивать прадядю Фордом о том, удалось ли выяснить что-либо нового о барьере между мирами.</p><p>И всегда, когда каждый раз Диппер заканчивал свою социализацию за прошедшее утро, он бросался отговоркой "нужно побыть одному" и "обдумать пару вещей", после чего уходил на поляну позади хижины. Его семья всегда отпускала его очень легко, понимая, что, возможно, он всё ещё не мог справиться с мыслями об Измерении Кошмаров и увиденной статуи в лесу.</p><p>Именно тогда и начиналась его тренировка.</p><p>Свечение родимого пятна на его лбу стало уже привычным явлением; а вот делать что-то уже за пределами этого – являлось задачей посложнее. Каждый день Билл придумывал, что бы ещё можно было попытаться поискать в его способностях, чтобы поскорее добиться открытия бреши в измерениях, а Диппер пытался воспроизвести его предложения в реальность - но все попытки были тщетны. Он не был способен призывать огонь, не мог двигать вещи, не мог нарушать какие-либо законы физики – лучшее, что он вообще мог – это только заставить свой лоб светиться, и всё. Хотя он, действительно, <em>чувствовал</em> что-то, довольно странное жгучее ощущение в своей голове. Может, это и была та энергия, которая так жаждала вырваться наружу. Билл настаивал, что было не из-за его присутствия в голове. Возможно, тогда это и была сила Диппера. <em>Должна</em> была быть.</p><p>И так они тренировались - снова, снова, и снова.</p><p>Всё это время Диппер ощущал что-то крайне смешанное к тому факту, что в его голове находился предмет его самых страшных ночных кошмаров. Он никому не мог сказать об этом, и пока не откроет свои способности – ничего и не сможет с этим сделать. Каждый день был очередным наплывом паники и тревожащих воспоминаний, каждый раз, когда Билл строго гаркал ему про задания или смеялся над каждой его ошибкой или мелкой неудачей. Видеть Билла в его новом обличии, слышать его командный тон, диктующий ему каждое действие – всё это было для Диппера в новинку. По крайней мере, Билл уже не казался ему таким психопатом, как ранее. Это всё было, конечно, здорово в каком-то смысле, но никак не могло избавить его от всех проблем. Он сомневался, что вообще хоть что-то может. Билл тоже был в замешательстве от того, что ему постоянно хотелось хоть как-то навредить своему врагу и заставить его страдать, но тот должен был чувствовать себя достаточно комфортно с ним, чтобы они могли работать. Он постоянно переходил из крайности в крайность между "оставаться полезным" и "причинить ему боль", пытаясь проверить, как далеко он может зайти, прежде чем Диппер снова сорвётся или сломается. После чего он резко переворачивал всё своё поведение, кидая в Диппера "ты просто слишком бурно реагируешь", прежде чем неохотно попытаться угомонить часто находящую на парня панику, чтобы они снова могли "нормально сосуществовать" вместе.</p><p>Это приводило Диппера в бешенство.</p><p>И всё это время он вновь и вновь задавался вопросом<em> "Почему?"</em></p><p><em>"Просто потому, что это весело!",</em> говорил Билл.</p><p><em>"Ради вечной вечеринки!",</em> напоминал Билл.</p><p><em>"Потому что меня уже бесит торчать здесь с тобой",</em> огрызался Билл.</p><p><em>"Какая вообще тебе разница, парень? Ты ведь тоже хочешь поскорее избавиться от меня",</em> отвечал ему Билл.</p><p>Сделка на "честность" заставляла Билла говорить только правду, но не могла заставить его рассказать обо всём, что хотел услышать Диппер. Ему иногда приходилось задумываться, было ли это к лучшему, может, если бы Билл постоянно болтал в ответ на любую приходившую Дипперу в голову мысль – это всё равно, что если бы Стэн постоянно носил те ужасные зубы правды, только в тысячу раз хуже и в миллион раз страшнее. Ведь так же?</p><p> </p><p>Но всё равно, он не мог перестать думать – <em>"Почему?"</em></p><p><em>"А почему кто-то вообще что-то делает?" </em>огрызнулся ему Билл последний раз, когда эта мысль снова всплыла в голове Диппера. <em>"Почему бы тебе просто не сосредоточиться?"</em></p><p>Это только сильнее разогревало интерес Диппера.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>— Когда ты заскочишь в гости?</p><p>Диппер посмеялся и прижал телефон плечом к уху, присев на край кровати, – Что, ты хочешь, чтобы я сейчас же надел обратно свои штаны и прибежал в гости, когда уже почти полночь? – спросил он, – Я почему-то уверен, что твоим родителям это бы не очень понравилось.</p><p>— Фи, с чего это ты не в штанах? – ответила Пасифика, сдержав смешок, – Диппер, это же мерзко!</p><p>— Не хочется тебя шокировать, но, представь себе, обычно летом я сплю без одежды, – усмехнувшись ответил Диппер, падая на свою подушку, – Но моя футболка всё ещё на мне. Мне явиться прямо так?</p><p>— Конечно же <em>нет</em>!</p><p>Со времён событий на балле Нортвест и последующего изгнания приведений в их первое лето в Гравити Фолз, Диппер узнал Пасифику, как невероятного друга, даже при том, что она всё ещё оставалась отчасти такой же наглой и дерзкой, как раньше (и всё ещё ни капли не любила Мэйбл). Но она на удивление снисходительно относилась к "привычкам бедняков" от Диппера, часто бросалась в него какими-то новыми вещами и даже деньгами, будто для неё всё это было пустым местом. Что, скорее всего, так и было. Она даже могла передать и пару вещей для Мэйбл, по настоянию Диппера, правда. Под всем этим напыщенным, дорого блестящим и хладнокровным отношением ко всему, Пасифика, действительно, была очень хорошим человеком и замечательным другом.</p><p>— Бедняки такие странные, – продолжила Пасифика, прошуршав чем-то на другом конце телефонной линии, – Разве у вас нет пижам?</p><p>— Я уже в ней, – ответил Диппер, – Это и есть самое крутое в боксерах, служат и за пижаму.</p><p>— Я куплю тебе нормальную пижаму, – заявила Пасифика, – Это просто совсем <em>странно</em>. Какой у тебя там размер одежды был?</p><p>Диппер фыркнул, – Это не может подождать, пока мы не пойдем по магазинам <em>вместе?</em> – спросил он, – Лучше не стоит ничего брать в одиночку. Ты наверняка возьмёшь что-то <em>розовое</em>.</p><p>— Бу. Это именно то, что я собиралась сделать.</p><p><em>О, боги, Аксолотль, срази меня на месте, </em>– застонал Билл, <em>– Слушать вас – одна огромная пытка!</em></p><p>Диппера заинтересовало упомянутое Биллом божество, но он решил никак это не прокомментировать, <em>– Ничего страшного, переживёшь, </em>– мысленно ответил он, <em>– К тому же, Пасифика помогает мне расслабиться. Разве ты не этого хотел?</em></p><p><em>Весьма спорно, – </em>сказал Билл, <em>– Мы даже не тренируемся сейчас, так что, мне абсолютно плевать, какими мелкими делами ты занимаешься в своей обычной жизни.</em></p><p>Вздохнув, Диппер переместил свой телефон к другому уху и потянулся к тумбочке за одной из своих книг о мистике.</p><p>— Что-то не так, Диппер? – спросила его Пасифика.</p><p>Конечно же, что-то было не так. <em>Всё</em> было не так. Он застрял с источником и воплощением своих величайших страхов <em>в его собственной голове</em>, и чтобы избавиться от этой проблемы – он был вынужден запустить ещё больше странностей в свою жизнь, и теперь ему придётся позволить, даже помочь устроить очередной апокалипсис. И в этот раз Билл совершенно без сомнений примет все необходимые меры, чтобы устранить всех, кто сможет ему помешать. Он будет абсолютно непобедим. Это настолько угнетало, что Диппер уже даже не надеялся, что сможет сделать хоть что-то, чтобы это остановить, когда всё начнётся. А сможет ли Форд? Скорее всего, тоже нет. Билл наверняка поработит их всех, в этот раз - без исключения. Это будем настоящим концом света, если не концом для всей Вселенной, как только Билл прорвёт портал в другое измерение.</p><p>— Я просто очень много думаю о Странногеддоне в последнее время, – сказал Диппер, открывая книгу с кучей помеченных замятыми углами страниц.</p><p>
  <em>Следи за языком, Сосна.</em>
</p><p>Пасифика недовольно вздохнула, – Ты же знаешь правила. Мы не должны помнить обо всём этом, – сказала она, – Или есть что-то, что заставляет тебя вспомнить?</p><p>— Всё заставляет меня помнить, – буркнул Диппер, разглядывая тексты перед собой, – Например, даже окно на нашем чердаке треугольной формы, знаешь ли. И помнишь тот портал, что Билл открыл, когда пытался впустить к нам в реальность всех своих ужасных друзей? Похоже, это сильно ослабило барьер между нашим миром и Измерением Кошмаров…</p><p>— Это очень плохо?</p><p>— Если тебе не понравился Странногеддон, то, да, это весьма плохо, – он перевернул страницу книги, пролистал ещё несколько, пока не нашёл нужную иллюстрацию, – Прадядя Форд говорит, что Измерение Кошмаров – это мир между мирами, где нет ни законов, ни правил. Билл хотел прорваться сюда, потому что, похоже, тому измерению не долго осталось в том виде, в котором оно сейчас. Друзья Билла оттуда, должно быть, думают точно так же. Дай им всем только шанс – и они превратят нашу реальность в свой новый дом.</p><p>Биллу наверняка было бы, что на это сказать, когда Форд впервые рассказал всё это Дипперу, но сейчас он молчал. Может, просто обдумывал то, что сказал Диппер, или, может, просто полностью потерял интерес. Дипперу было сложно понять, о чём мог думать Билл.</p><p>— Это ужасно, – сказала Пасифика, – Вы ведь уже делаете что-то, чтобы с этим разобраться, да?</p><p>Диппер взял телефон в руку, размяв плечи, затем положил его обратно к противоположному уху и снова прижал плечом, – Да, мы пытаемся, – ответил он, – Но работы над этим будет очень, очень много.</p><p>Затем в комнату зашла Мэйбл, одетая в ночную рубашку, и села на край своей кровати, – С кем это ты разговариваешь, Дип? – спросила она.</p><p>— Это Пас, – сказал он, на секунду оторвавшись от телефона.</p><p>— Пасифика-а, приве-ет! – заорала через комнату Мэйбл, махая рукой в трубку, как если её было бы видно. Диппер не смог сдержаться и посмеялся.</p><p> — Уф, – сказала Пасифика, когда Диппер приложил телефон обратно к уху, – Она там, что, машет, да?</p><p>— Ага, – ответил Диппер.</p><p>Мэйбл хихикнула и сунула ноги в тапочки под своей кроватью, – Мы собираемся посмотреть фильм внизу, – обратилась она к Дипперу, – Ты придёшь?</p><p>Диппер отрицательно покачал головой и положил книгу на тумбочку, – Не, – сказал он, – Я ещё не закончил говорить с Пасификой. Но вы повеселитесь там!</p><p>Мэйбл встала и перешла на часть комнаты Диппера, – Не веселитесь тут без меня слишком, – сказала она, задорно улыбнувшись. После чего, она наклонилась и самым противным голосом прокричала в трубку, – Пасифика, я-<em>тебя-люблю</em>!</p><p>— Пожалуйста, попроси её уйти, – пробурчала Пасифика.</p><p>— Она уже идёт, идёт, – сказал Диппер, когда Мэйбл вышла из комнаты, – Ты же знаешь, она просто пытается с тобой подружиться.</p><p>Пасифика издала недовольный вздох и прошуршала чем-то на своём конце трубки, – Разве мы говорили не о твоём ухудшающемся моральном состоянии? – спросила она.</p><p><em>У, моя любимая тема!</em> – встрял Билл, застав Диппера врасплох настолько, что он чуть не выронил телефон.</p><p>— Боже, – прошипел он, стараясь взять себя в руки, сердце пыталось выскочить из его груди от внезапности. Билл маниакально рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ты там в порядке?</p><p>Диппер сделал глубокий вдох и потёр лоб свободной рукой, – Да, – сказал он, – Я просто…</p><p>Просто <em>что</em>? Что он мог сказать такого, что не пресекло бы черту Билла и не заставило бы его взять контроль над его телом? После того раза с Мэйбл Диппер стал крайне осторожным во всех словах, стараясь держать язык за зубами, но влияние Билла на его повседневную жизнь было настолько очевидным, что не сказать об этом совсем <em>ничего</em> уже было просто невозможным.</p><p>В тревоге и полном отчаянии, Диппер решил снова попытать удачу в одной своей сомнительной идее.</p><p>— Пасифика, что бы ты сделала, если бы тебе пришлось застрять вместе с тем, кого ты ненавидишь больше всего?</p><p>Смех Билла умолк.</p><p>— Ну, однажды мне ведь уже пришлось, – усмехнувшись, сказала Пасифика, – Помнишь? Мне тогда нужно было, чтобы кто-то разобрался с привидениями в нашем старом особняке.</p><p>— Помню, – сказал Диппер, тепло улыбнувшись, – Напомни мне, как мы смогли пройти через всё это?</p><p>— Хм, – Пасифика ненадолго задумалась, – Вроде, мы просто узнали друг друга получше, разве не так? – сказала она, – Ты выяснил, как мой отец относится ко мне, а я узнала, что ты… больше, чем просто какой-то странный деревенщина, который никогда не моется.</p><p>— Большое спасибо, Пас.</p><p>Пасифика рассмеялась, – Да ладно тебе, это же правда! Ты был просто жутко раздражающим и невыносимым, когда мы только встретились! Но потом мы провели больше времени вместе, и я смогла узнать, что ты очень умный, и добрый, и…. Я даже не знаю. Я просто узнала тебя <em>по-настоящему</em>.</p><p>Диппер положил свободную руку себе за голову, уставившись взглядом в потолок и задумавшись. Это ведь и было правдой, не так ли? Они с Пасификой тогда  смогли лучше узнать друг друга. И, возможно, что было так же важно – он смог узнал получше и о привидении поместья Нортвест – о его мотивах, желаниях. И, благодаря Пасифике, с приведением было покончено раз и навсегда.</p><p>Насколько иначе всё могло быть с Биллом Сайфером?</p><p><em>А что ещё тебе нужно знать?</em> – ответил ему Билл в голове, – <em>Шестопал ведь уже сказал тебе всё, что ты должен был услышать.</em></p><p><em>Но всё ли это, что я мог бы узнать от тебя?</em> – спросил его Диппер.</p><p>
  <em>… Нет. Полагаю, нет.</em>
</p><p>Диппер улыбнулся. Заключать сделку на "честность", действительно, играло ему на руку. Билл, наверное, когда заключал сделку - даже не подозревал, что это могло сыграть не в его пользу, а теперь… Что ж, хоть это и не было ключом к быстрой победе, но было неплохим началом. Во всяком случае, это было лучшим, что он мог предпринять в своей худшей ситуации.</p><p>— Ты всё ещё тут? – спросила Пасифика, её голос звучал обеспокоенно.</p><p>— Да-да, я тут, – ответил Диппер, слегка тряхнув головой, прогоняя от себя все эти мысли, – Я, эм… Спасибо. Что напомнила мне обо всём этом. Я рад, что смог узнать настоящую тебя тогда.</p><p>Пасифика ненадолго замешкалась, казалось, удивившись такой внезапной искренностью Диппера, – … Я тоже очень рада, что узнала тебя, – сказала она, – Ты отличный парень.</p><p>Диппер на мгновение нервно вцепился в край своей футболки. Он никогда не умел принимать комплименты, они всегда заставляли его лицо вспыхивать пунцово-красным, а голос уходить на высокие ноты. Особенно когда это было от <em>девушек</em>. Он старался не думать о Пасифике в каком-то романтическом плане, но всё равно не мог реагировать на подобные слова от девушек… как-то <em>иначе</em>.</p><p>— Да, что ж… – сказал Диппер через пару напряжённых секунд, – Довольно счастливых воспоминаний на сегодня. Что будем делать, когда наконец увидимся?</p><p>Пасифика радостно взвизгнула, – О, очень много всего! – сказала она, – Сначала – шоппинг! У тебя есть плавки? Мы тут закончили реконструкцию бассейна, он просто <em>потрясающий</em>. Ещё тебе обязательно надо встретиться с моим новым карликовым пони, и ещё…</p><p>Диппер расслабленно лёг на подушку и закрыл глаза, слушая непрекращающийся разговор Пасифики. Впервые за много дней он, действительно, почувствовал себя лучше - и Билл, наконец, ничего не говорил. Было приятно просто послушать своего друга и узнать, что у него теперь был хоть какой-то план. Пускай и ещё не совсем продуманный, но всё равно <em>план</em>.</p><p>Диппер всегда был хорош в придумывании планов.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Не прошло ни секунды сна, прежде чем Диппер обнаружил себя в измерении своего разума, хотя, он уже успел привыкнуть к этому. Что было необычным именно в эту ночь – это то, что, с самого начала, он оказался здесь абсолютно один.</p><p>— Билл? – позвал он, но безрезультатно. Вокруг него была одна только тишина. В любопытстве озираясь, Диппер побрёл по лесной тропе, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы мельком посмотреть сквозь деревья на свои воспоминания. Столь многие из них не имели никакого отношения к Странногеддону, что от этого было даже странно подумать о том, насколько он охватил всю его жизнь за последние несколько лет, хоть и длился всего пару дней. Это могло показаться настолько незначительным по сравнению со всей остальной его жизнью, но всё же…</p><p>Он потряс головой, отогнав эти мысли, затем продолжил идти. Последнее, что ему хотелось бы делать, так это проходиться по своей старой травме. Сегодня он намеревался добраться до самого центра Билла Сайфера, и ничто не способно остановить его.</p><p>Было странно, как подумал Диппер, что Билла всё ещё нигде не было видно. В любой другой вечер, как только Диппер оказывался в своём сне, Билл тут же появлялся прямо у него перед лицом, готовый ворваться в любое обсуждение, которое мог бы счесть важным – будь то успехи Диппера или его самые неловкие воспоминания. Быть втащенным в измерение снов и оставленным наедине с самим собой было куда более непривычно, и даже как-то тревожно. Мог ли Билл злиться на него за то, что Диппер собирался спросить его о нём самом?</p><p>Внезапно, голос Билла раздался по всему черно-белому лесу, будто его источник исходил сразу со всех сторон, – Если ставить вопрос так, то - <em>да</em>. Как проницательно от тебя, Сосна!</p><p>Диппер вздрогнул и обхватил себя руками, затем уверенно опустил их обратно. Он не собирался показаться слабым. Не сегодня.</p><p>— Выходи, Билл! – сказал он, слегка дрожа голосом, – Нам надо поговорить! Ты ведь и сам этого хочешь, раз пустил меня сюда.</p><p>Всё вокруг снова стало абсолютно тихим, и всё, что мог увидеть Диппер сквозь деревья, куда бы ни оглянулся – были только его собственные воспоминания. Билла нигде не было. Он скрестил руки на груди и снова пошёл куда-то вперёд, когда, внезапно, Сайфер вновь заговорил с ним – и в этот раз уже не эхом через всё пространство. Его голос донёсся из-за одного из деревьев впереди, какого-то искривлённого и меньшего в размерах, чем все остальные деревья вокруг.</p><p>— Знаешь, даже обыскав всю твою голову, я так и не смог до конца понять, – Билл появился прямо позади этого дерева, но смотря не на Диппера, а на что-то в своих руках - Третий Дневник. Прежде чем Диппер успел удивиться, Билл сразу продолжил, –  Ты был настолько перепуган Странногеддоном. Но как? И почему? Не то, чтобы я не гордился своим творением…</p><p>Диппер сжал кулаки и продолжил смотреть прямо на Билла. Он должен был оставаться сильным. Сейчас он был на своей <em>миссии</em>. Однако, хоть он и пытался показатьсястойким, его внезапно осенило, когда он понял, что за воспоминания были за тем искривлённым деревом, откуда появился Билл. Это были те самые воспоминания о Странногеддоне. Всё вновь вспыхнуло у него перед глазами даже ещё ярче, чем прежде.</p><p>— В твоей голове просто идеальная копия этой книги, – продолжил Билл, переворачивая страницы дневника, – Довольно увлекательная вещь, не так ли? Я понял, что если где-то и могут быть все ответы, так это здесь. Должен признать, Сосна, весьма легка на прочтение!</p><p>— Ближе к делу, Билл.</p><p>Билл наконец посмотрел на него, и, хотя он и был в гуманоидной форме, Диппер почувствовал пробежавшие по своей спине мурашки от взгляда в глаза демона. Сейчас ему  <em>угрожали</em>.</p><p>— Август, двадцать пятое, – произнёс Билл, проводя пальцами вниз вдоль страницы, – Твоя последняя запись, Сосна. Ты всё так замечательно подытожил! Я даже и не знал о многом из всего этого. Но, хочешь знать, что здесь самое интересное?</p><p>Он резким хлопком закрыл книгу, заставив Диппера вздрогнуть от испуга.</p><p>— Ты написал это, как увлечённый приключением ребёнок, но никак не тот, кто только что получил себе на всю жизнь травму за пределами всех своих самых страшных кошмаров. Ты <em>победил</em>. Ты <em>одолел меня</em>. Ты даже <em>смог</em> <em>вернуть </em>Стэнли.</p><p>Билл стал наступать в сторону Диппера, книга мгновенно исчезла в облаке синего дыма из его рук. Диппер нерешительно начал отступать назад.</p><p>— Так расскажи же мне, Сосна, – прошипел Билл, приближаясь, – <em>Откуда</em> во всей <em>Вселенной</em> в тебе появился этот <em>страх</em>?</p><p>Диппер молчал, всем своим видом не в силах скрыть свою готовность броситься в ту же секунду бежать в обратную сторону от него.</p><p>Билл фыркнул, – Почему же ты так перепуган, м, Сосна? Я ведь "<em>всего лишь пытаюсь узнать тебя лучше"</em>.</p><p>Что-то будто щёлкнуло в Диппере, и он понял, какую игру ведёт Билл.</p><p>Медленно, Диппер заставил себя расслабиться и встать, выпрямившись, перед Биллом. Даже при том, что его сердце отбивало барабанные дроби в груди от страха, он всё ещё мог сохранять зрительный контакт с демоном. Если Билл настолько хотел узнать это, хорошо – возможно, он и сам тогда смог бы понять всё это, подобрать правильные воспоминания. Диппер решился всё рассказать.</p><p>— Я думал, что всё было в порядке, всё было кончено, – сказал Диппер тихо, – Я думал, что смогу просто оставить весь этот кошмар позади. Я думал, что всё это больше не важно, ведь всё это закончилось.</p><p>Билл выглядел удивлённым.</p><p>— Но затем – начались кошмары, – продолжил он, – Я стал постоянно видеть сны о конце света, это всегда было связано с тобой, и всегда было чем-то, что я уже не мог остановить. Мне снилось, как я теряю всех, кого любил, из-за тебя. Я видел, как ты преследуешь нас с Мэйбл через всю твою Пирамиду Страха, и, каждый раз, всегда, ты ловил нас.</p><p>Билл приподнял с земли свои ноги и слегка взлетел в обыденную сидящую позу, скрестив руки на груди и слушая.</p><p>— Сначала кошмары не были настолько ужасны, – признал Диппер, – Но, с годами… они стали гораздо хуже. И, насколько бы я ни любил возвращаться в Гравити Фолз, всегда, когда мы сюда приезжаем – я только ещё больше вспоминаю тебя, Странногеддон, и… часть меня просто… будто разлетается на части каждый раз.</p><p>— Теперь понятно, – Билл продолжил летать на своём месте с выражением лица полной безучастности, хотя Диппер надеялся увидеть на нём что-то большее, – Значит, это была просто замедленная реакция, – сказал Билл, – Ну, либо… Твои кошмары настолько врезались в твой мозг, что со временем ты, и правда, сам стал бояться их, – он цыкнул языком и перевёл взгляд куда-то в сторону, – Жаль, правда. Если бы только я мог оставить на тебе такие шрамы в реальности, а не только во снах. Но, видимо, сны – моя специальность.</p><p>Билл опустил руки и снова встал ногами на землю, – Хорошо, парень, – сказал он, вздохнув, – Один вопрос. Если хоть что-то ещё – будешь наслаждаться своими самыми омерзительными кошмарами до самого утра.</p><p>Много ночей Диппер не видел никаких снов с тех пор, как в его голове появился Билл; у него были подозрения, что демон мог блокировать его обычные кошмары, чтобы Диппер не был слишком уставшим в течение дня. Всё, что могло бы помочь им в тренировках – было в приоритете для Билла. Помня об этом, Диппер задался вопросом – правда ли Билл разблокирует его обычные кошмары, или, может, даже вызовет новые? Сможет ли он сделать это? Действительно ли у него были те же силы, если сейчас он был привязан только к одному единственному разуму? Диппер много чего хотел бы спросить, но он не стал бы тратить свой единственный "бесплатный" вопрос на такое. У него на уме было что-то более важное.</p><p>Итак, тут была самая сложная часть. Что бы такого он мог спросить, чтобы заставить Билла честно рассказать обо всём, не утаив ничего?</p><p>— Я жду, Сосна, – прервал его мысли Билл, нетерпеливо стуча ботинком по земле.</p><p>Диппер нервно прикусил губу и отвернулся, раздумывая. Он не мог придумать ничего, на что нельзя было бы просто ответить одним предложением или охватить только самую малую часть того, что мог бы рассказать о себе Билл. Может быть, оно стоило того, чтобы промучиться всю ночь в кошмарах, но зато полностью узнать все его планы?</p><p>Наконец, Диппер принял решение.</p><p>— Билл Сайфер – это твоё настоящее имя? – спросил он.</p><p>Билл на мгновение уставился на Диппера, казалось даже, удивлённо. Затем он рассмеялся, – О, какой невероятный вопрос, парень! – сказал он, – Из всех вещей! Ладно, я в деле. Короткий ответ: "нет", – он поправил свою бабочку, затем призвал в руку трость и облокотился на неё, – Длинный ответ – моё <em>настоящее</em> имя ты не сможешь выговорить, и сойдёшь с ума, если даже попытаешься. Хотя, ты итак уже достаточно сумасшедший. На твоём языке, моё имя можно произнести, как "Уилльям Сайфер". Никто никогда не зовёт меня так, конечно. А если ты попытаешься – ты об этом очень сильно пожалеешь, – он цыкнул языком, завёл ногу за ногу и усмехнулся, – У тебя есть какая-то фишка на имена, а, парень? Я тут как раз пробегался по твоим воспоминаниям, и вспомнил, что, например, твоё настоящее имя, на самом деле…</p><p>— Откуда ты? – перебил его Диппер.</p><p>Улыбка исчезла с лица Билла.</p><p>— Ты действительно этого хочешь, Сосна? – угрожающе прорычал он. – Я ведь уже сказал тебе - <em>один </em>вопрос – это всё, что ты можешь спросить, – он поколебался, затем добавил, – Я из Второго Измерения. Плоские Земли. Доволен?</p><p>— Каково там? – Диппер настойчиво продолжал.</p><p>Билл оскалился, обнажив свои острые зубы, – Ты возненавидешь свои кошмары, парень, – сказал он, – Да никак. Этого места больше нет.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p> Внезапно во вспышке света и дыма – Билл больше не был в своей человеческой форме – он снова был треугольным, и был красным от ярости.</p><p>Диппер не смог ничего поделать со своей мгновенной реакцией на это и резко отступил назад, закрываясь руками от демона из его кошмаров, совсем как когда это всё только началось. Он чувствовал, как кровь застыла в его жилах, когда Билл смотрел на него своим ужасным, чёрным как бездна глазом, темнее чем что-либо, что когда-либо видел Диппер.</p><p>— <em>Потому что я сжёг его до тла!</em> – проорал Билл, и его голос грозным эхом пронёсся через всё измерение, – Они все были кучкой <em>плоских умов</em> в жутко <em>плоском мире</em> и с абсолютно<em> плоскими</em> мечтами! – одна из его рук выросла до огромных размеров и окружила Диппера ладонью, вжав его в ближайшее дерево, отчего тот закричал от страха – Я <em>освободил</em> их! Освободил от их бесконечных страданий пребывания в самом <em>жалком</em> измерении из всех существующих в мультивселенной! Им следовало бы <em>благодарить</em> меня, пока они горели!</p><p>В панике и жутком испуге, Диппер зажмурился и попытался высвободиться из рук Билла. После нескольких изнурительных дней тренировок его энергия, естественно, тут же хлынула ко лбу – Билл едва успел среагировать на свечение, прежде чем внезапная волна энергии резко оттолкнула их друг от друга в разные стороны. Билл снова был в воздухе, а Диппер проскользил по тропе ногами, устояв, и поднял руки со сжатыми кулаками, как готовясь к битве.</p><p>Билл, больше не красный, шокировано уставился на Диппера. Диппер смотрел в ответ, не в силах скрыть встревоженность.</p><p>— Ну нихрена себе, Сосна! – усмехнулся Билл.</p><p>Диппер разжал кулаки, затем дотронулся до родимого пятна на лбу, – Это… это просто было потому, что мы в измерении снов, да же? – сказал он, – Здесь просто можно делать что угодно, я не…</p><p>— Твоё пятно светилось, – сказал Билл, – Я это видел. Если даже дело и в Измерении Снов, то только потому, что ты гораздо больше привязан к своему разуму именно здесь, – он указал пальцем на Диппера, затем потёр пальцами бровь, – Боже, парень. Да у тебя начинает получаться! У тебя, и правда, начинает получаться!</p><p>Когда он засмеялся, Диппер взглянул на свои руки снова. Было ли всё так просто? Или Билл был прав, и это всё лишь потому, что он сейчас был в своём разуме? Или, быть может, все факторы играли свою роль одновременно? Мог ли он, наконец, как-то раскрыть секрет использования своих сил, о которых он раньше и не подозревал?</p><p>Билл снова вернулся в человеческий облик и приблизился к Дипперу, широко улыбаясь, – Парень, вот теперь мы с тобой в деле! – сказал он, – Скоро я вмиг выберусь отсюда! – он без предупреждения схватил Диппера за руки и, прежде чем тот успел бы отреагировать или отстраниться, прокружил его, рассмеявшись, – А ты не настолько бесполезен, как я думал! На самом деле, ты даже полная противоположность бесполезности, парень!</p><p>— Э, спасибо, – промямлил Диппер, выдернув руки и скорее отстраняясь от Билла. Его всегда вводило в ступор всё неожиданное, на что он не успевал что-либо сделать. И уж тем более ему бы не хотелось, чтобы Билл вообще <em>прикасался</em> к нему, – Слушай, может, мне уже надо обратно…</p><p>Билл махнул рукой и отрицательно покачал головой из стороны в сторону, – Нет-нет, – сказал он, – Ты заслужил это, Сосна! Я расскажу тебе всё, что ты только захочешь знать.</p><p>— Правда?! – Диппер не смог сдержать радость и удивление в своём голосе.</p><p>— Конечно! – ответил Билл, улыбаясь во все зубы, – Какая уже разница, не так ли? Второй Странногеддон уже на подходе! Спрашивай, что пожелаешь, Сосна.</p><p>Диппер подумал, что это было так странно, то, как Билл мог настолько кардинально перескакивать в эмоциональном состоянии. Хотя, может быть, это было и совсем не странно, он ведь был мастером хаоса и, по всей вероятности, был совершенно сумасшедшим. Что делало его только ещё более ужасающим. И всё же… Диппер был благодарен за возможность ещё раз пуститься в свой план. Это было лучшее, что он мог сделать в своей ситуации.</p><p>Всё-таки, разве не говорится, что нужно держать своих врагов ближе?</p><p>— Я хочу знать о тебе больше, Билл, – сказал Диппер, облокотившись о ближайшее дерево спиной, всё ещё пытаясь угомонить свои дрожащие колени, – Я хочу услышать всю твою историю. С самого начала и до нынешнего момента.</p><p>Улыбка пропала с лица Билла, но не сменилась на злость, как прежде, – Что ж, справедливо, я полагаю, – сказал он, – Всё равно ничто из этой информации не поможет тебе навредить мне, так или иначе.</p><p>— Ты просто не очень любишь говорить об этом, так ведь? – спросил Диппер.</p><p>Билл слегка цыкнул языком и покачал головой, – Парень, большую часть из этого я не говорил вслух вообще <em>никому</em>, – сказал он, – Я даже <em>думать</em> не люблю об этом. Но ты произвёл на меня впечатление, так что, считай это своим небольшим поощрением твоих стараний.</p><p>Диппер присел у дерева, когда Билл начал рассказывать свою историю.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>— Триллионы лет назад я появился на свет. И, говоря это, я не имею в виду "появился из своей матери" или что-то такое, но "появился" – самое приближённое, что я могу дать тебе в качестве объяснения. Я возник в месте, под названием "Плоские Земли", во Втором Измерении, которое вы, люди, называете чем-то, вроде "геометрических фигур". Мы называем себя иначе, но я даже не стану пытаться перевести мой родной язык на что-то понятное тебе.</p><p>В Плоских Землях у нас была очень строгая социальная иерархия. Думай о ней, как о ваших средневековых королях и королевах, и всё, что идёт после них вниз по ступеням неравенства, вплоть до слуг и рабов. Высшими по иерархии в нашем обществе были Круги – большие, управляющие всем парни, которые могли делать всё, что только хотели и когда. А в самых низах? Треугольники. Да, ты всё верно расслышал, парень. Я родился в самом низу "пищевой цепочки". Представь себе! <em>Я</em> - низший из низших. Мать и отец всегда старались убедить меня, что всё было так, как должно было быть. Но через несколько сотен лет меня начало тошнить от этой жизни.</p><p>Вот здесь начинается самое интересное, Сосна. Видишь ли, когда-то давно, я был чем-то похож на <em>тебя</em>. Бесцельный идиот, пытающийся найти своё место в жизни, и у которого, так уж случилось, оказалось, что есть какие-то необычные силы, о которых я раньше даже не подозревал. Позже я узнал, что в этом мире треугольник является алхимическим символом огня. Интересное совпадение, учитывая, что перед этим я узнал о своих силах.</p><p>Как выяснилось, поднять восстание было совершенно невозможно в том обществе, где я жил. Никто даже не стал соглашаться со мной – "всё так, как и должно быть", говорили они – и Круги, как и другие большие шишки, не особо испугались моих способностей. Или, даже если и испугались, то точно очень хорошо смогли это скрыть. Они просто сказали мне "пойти играться со своими фокусами где-то в другом месте", и чтобы я "скрылся с глаз долой". И не то, чтобы я мог просто убить одного из них, чтобы посмотреть на их реакцию – меня просто тут же убили бы на месте, и всё. И где бы я был? Поэтому мне пришлось принять решение - прожить всю жизнь в трущобах со своей семьёй, или освободить целое измерение ради всеобщего блага.</p><p>Очевидно, ты знаешь, что я выбрал.</p><p>Я вырвался из того измерения в одиночку, но никто не последовал за мной. Они просто <em>не могли</em>. В тот момент я понял, насколько большой силой я обладал на самом деле. Я должен был с ней что-то сделать, что-то великое; в итоге, я возглавил кучку отшельников из нижайших мест во Вселенной.</p><p>Видишь ли, когда я выбрался из Плоских Земель, я оказался в месте между измерений. Ты знаешь его, мы все называем его "Измерение Кошмаров". Пространство и время не имеет там никакого значения, а законы физики и чего-либо ещё там и вовсе не работают. Это хаотичное место, и ему нужен был хаотичный бог! Так, через несколько лет, я вдохновил парочку весьма сильных существ присоединиться ко мне, и, вместе, мы захватили бы Измерение Кошмаров навсегда. Или, по крайней мере, так я думал.</p><p>Понимаешь, парень, проблема была в том, что полное беззаконие Измерения Кошмаров в каком-то смысле медленно уничтожает его изнутри. Оно всегда было обречено рано или поздно уничтожиться под собственным весом. Я был ужасно зол, когда обнаружил это; я не хотел, чтобы мой новый дом развалился на части! Особенно тогда, когда я начал свою жизнь в нём, как правитель! Но и в этой ужасной ситуации был просвет надежды, им было Третье Измерение.</p><p>Затем - появилось пророчество. В нём говорилось, что если бы был создан портал в Третье Измерение, тогда Измерение Кошмаров могло бы выжить, если бы слилось с Третьим. Но, дело в том, что, там - в Измерении Кошмаров, я совершенно никак не мог с кем-либо из вашего мира. Именно тогда я открыл в себе новую способность – переходить в Измерение Снов.</p><p>Без физической формы я, конечно, никак не мог попасть в ваш мир, но я <em>смог</em> пробиться в сны людей, и мог делать там всё, что только захочу. И вот тогда я и решил начать свой план по слиянию наших миров и созданию вечного хаоса! Гениально, правда? Была только одна проблема. Видишь ли, когда я начал входить в сны людей – они только начинали строить свою цивилизацию. Их технологии были настолько примитивным беспорядком, что даже когда я вдохновлял их идеями на построение всяких вещей, которые они делали наподобие памятников моему величию, я совсем никак не мог заставить их построить мост между мирами для их объединения. Реальной возможности сделать это всё ещё вовсе не было. Я должен был ждать, когда появится <em>подходящий</em> для такой задачи человек.</p><p>Как выяснилось, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в людях и в том, <em>кто</em> мог бы быть таким подходящим человеком. Но, думаю, ты и сам это уже успел понять, Сосна. Я продолжал постоянно посещать сны каждой приходящей цивилизации, которую только мог найти, останавливая свой выбор как на лидерах, так и на обездоленных неудачниках, словно бросая дартс в мишень надежды, веря, что найду кого-то со способностью, которая была мне нужна для своих целей. Магия не особо была распространена среди людей, мягко говоря. Но я отчаянно продолжал искать любых обладателей магии, которых только мог найти, надеясь, что, может, вдруг хотя бы они могли бы сделать то, что мне было нужно, если этого не могли технологии.</p><p>Тогда я встретил Модока.</p><p>Он был шаманом  в племени дикарей, живших в долине, которую ты знаешь, как Гравити Фолз. Веришь или нет, но он и его племя стали первопричиной, из-за которой я и решил остановить свой взгляд на Гравити Фолз. Может быть, это послужило причиной ослабления барьера там. Или, может быть, он всегда был таким и до меня. Я бы с радостью взял все лавры на себя за это, но, если говорить честно, то я сам понятия не имею, что с этим барьером было не так. Но что я знаю точно – или что знал – было то, что Модок показался мне моей лучшей ставкой на построение портала.</p><p>Он, конечно, не был парнем, который разбирался в технике, но у него были невероятные способности в магии. Это и сделало его шаманом в его племени - видишь ли, он мог неподдельно творить все те вещи, о которых другие шаманы только молились своим богам, чтобы те сделали это за них. Он казался настолько многообещающим, что я осветил его всеми своими знаниями; думаю, так я и стал настолько упоминаемой фигурой в их культуре на долгие годы. Они делали кучу разных вещей и изображали меня на них – тканевые ковры, какие-то одеяла, керамика, резьба по дереву, тебе ли не знать. Модок сказал им, что я приведу их в новую эру духовности, или что-то такое. Конечно же, это просто была полная чушь, которую я скормил ему, чтобы заманить его на свою сторону.</p><p>Всё, вроде, шло хорошо, мы обсуждали создание моста между мирами, Модок верил мне, всё его племя доверяло мне, - всё шло просто замечательно. Затем он, наконец, приступил к созданию портала, и… В общем, он построил его из веток. От этого магия, которую он направил в портал, не давалала практически ничего. Я был очень разочарован и дал знать об этом Модоку. Я сказал ему, что ему надо больше стараться, лучше строить, использовать больше магии – и этот умник надумал посоветоваться с духами. Решил, что, может, они могут помочь ему задобрить меня. Я не знаю, с какими духами он говорил, но они рассказали ему некоторые вещи обо мне, которые ему бы не стоило знать.</p><p>Он вернулся к своим людям с пророчеством, чтобы предупредить их всех о том, что все их связи со мной приведут к апокалипсису, так он сказал. Духи дали ему десять символов, чтобы "победить" меня, но у этих дикарей не было ничего из этих символов. Они решили просто записать, как призвать меня и все эти символы, и оставили послание для любого, кто прочтёт его – "не призывать меня ни в коем случае".</p><p>Последней каплей для них стал Модок. Я продолжал пытаться заставить его понять, <em>что</em> было на кону, чего я пытался добиться, и что я готов был <em>сделать</em>, чтобы добиться всего. Он пытался не спать, чтобы избегать меня, пытался изгнать меня, как злого духа – ничего из этого не работало. Так что, под конец, он просто поджёг сам себя и убил, чтобы я потерял доступ к его разуму и вашему миру. Остальное племя собрало все вещи и ушло, оставив всё позади. Они прозвали это место "проклятой землёй", и больше никогда не ступали ногой сюда.</p><p>Прошло достаточно много времени, прежде чем у меня случился новый прорыв, парень. Может, не настолько долго в глобальных масштабах, - всё-таки, мне триллионы лет – но достаточно долго для того, чтобы я впал в отчаяние. Я видел, как появляются мелкие трещины и разрывы в материи Измерения Кошмаров, вещи, которых никто не замечал. Я знал, что был нужен портал в Третье Измерение, и нужен был срочно. Я метался от разума к разуму, пока не обнаружил, что постоянно возвращался в Гравити Фолз. Туда привлекало все более частое появление обладателей магических способностей. Но потом, как дуновением ветра, поиски обладателей магии больше стали не нужны, так как кое-кто, наконец, нашёлся, достаточно искусный для того, чтобы помочь мне выполнить задание с помощью <em>науки</em>.</p><p>Я уверен, ты уже и сам понял – это был Стэнфорд Пайнс.</p><p>Шестопал точно так же вдохновился мной, как и люди из племени до него, и египтяне до них. Я был его "музой", что-то вроде того. Таинственным "ключом" к знаниям, которые были необходимы ему, потому что в пещерах, где он прочёл на стенах обо мне, говорилось, что я обладаю всеми знаниями во Вселенной. Он призвал меня в свою голову, Сосна. И в этой голове я нашёл все, что мне было нужно. Я рассказал ему то, что ему можно было знать, придумал любую ложь, которую только смог придумать, и только одну правду – странности Гравити Фолз исходят из "Странного измерения", в которое ему и нужно построить портал.</p><p>Если бы Очки не подскользнулся и не застал меня в неудачное время, всё бы получилось. Я был так близок. У Шестопала закрались подозрения, но я был уже слишком самоуверен, сдерзил и рассказал ему всю правду. Я думал, что я уже победил. Но он закрыл портал, пытался не спать… Я не сказал ему этого, но я боялся, что он просто станет ещё одним Модоком. Я думал, что он просто убьёт себя, прежде чем я смогу заполучить то, что мне было нужно. Я был уже <em>так близок</em>!</p><p>Но затем он совершил ошибку. Поверил своему глупому брату. И этот брат вытолкнул его через его же портал, прямо в само Измерение Кошмаров. Я преследовал Шестопала довольно долгое время, парень! Он смог ускользнуть из Измерения Кошмаров прямо перед тем, как мои ребята уже почти смогли схватить его, но я продолжал следить за ним все следующие тридцать лет.</p><p>Затем, ради мелкой мести, Гидеон призвал меня из обрывка из одного из дневников Шестопала. Я должен был попасть к нему в разум опять, и, что ещё более важно – теперь я был рядом с чертежами портала, которые Шестопал нарисовал во всех своих трёх дневниках. Эту часть истории ты знаешь. Чёрт, да ты ведь сам прожил её! Нужно ли мне говорить больше?</p><p>А, но ты просил "всё до нынешнего момента", что ж, тогда расскажу ещё немного. Когда я, наконец, пришёл в себя после того, как брат Шестопала смог меня вспомнить, я встретился с Аксом. Когда-либо слышал о нём? Скорее всего нет. Что ж, он что-то вроде Бога, если говорить понятными тебе словами. Именно он сказал мне, что у тебя есть силы. Он сказал, что ты мне нужен, и он был прав. Не знаю, в чём был <em>его</em> план, но точно знаю, что ты подходишь для <em>моего </em>плана, парень. И это единственное, что важно, разве нет?<br/>Ну и, вот, мы здесь.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>— …воу, – сказал Диппер, глядя на Билла, сидя у дерева, – Это просто… воу. Ты прожил огромную жизнь, Билл.</p><p>Билл усмезнулся и наигранно-благодарно приподнял свой летающий цилиндр, – Всё так и есть, парень! – сказал он, – И она только начинается. Как только я соединю наши миры в один, вечеринка не прекратится никогда!</p><p>Диппер откинулся спиной на дерево и посмотрел куда-то вверх,сквозь ветви, пытаясь обдумать всё, что он только что услышал. Некоторое из этого он уже и раньше знал из Третьего Дневника Форда, всё остальное для него было совершенно новым. Возможно, самое шокирующее из всего этого было то, что вся эта история, действительно, пролила какой-то проблеск человечности в Билле, что-то чуть большее, чем его обычное безумие и хаос. Но, даже не смотря на это, Диппер задумался, было ли что-то ещё.</p><p>— Ты не жалеешь о том, что сделал со своим измерением?</p><p>Билл перестал ухмыляться. Он на мгновение посмотрел на Диппера, как-то странно нахмурившись, затем отвернулся.</p><p>— Что я говорил тебе насчёт вопросов, Сосна? – произнёс он, – Ты уже исчерпал весь свой лимит. Я думал пощадить тебя, но теперь… – он заколебался на мгновение, одним ботинком постукивая по земле. Диппер ждал ответа.</p><p>— … Да, – наконец, сказал Билл, и это слово будто насильно было вырвано с его губ, – Я… иногда я думаю о том, что… может, если бы я мог сделать всё иначе. И иногда я… скучаю... по дому, – он опустил плечи, не повернувшись, – Счастлив?</p><p>— Мне жаль, Билл.</p><p>Теперь он обернулся, глаза широко распахнуты, а выражение лица нечитаемо. Он был шокирован? Зол? Диппер не мог понять. Он пристально смотрел в ответ на Билла, не давая ускользнуть от его внимания ни одной ответной реакции. Ему потребовалось много решительности, чтобы набраться смелости и вообще сказать эти слова. Он сам бы никогда не подумал, что может сожалеть Биллу, да и во многом этого он всё ещё и не чувствовал. Но то, как Билл вырывал из себя каждое слово, сопротивляясь собственным эмоциям, которые в нём точно были…</p><p>Затем Билл прищурил глаза на него, полностью повернувшись к Дипперу лицом, – Мне не нужна твоя жалось. – прошипел он, и быстрым щелчком пальцев Измерение Разума исчезло, и Диппер погрузился в бессознательное состояние.</p><p>Этой ночью он не видел кошмаров.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>